Who I Am
by princess of star
Summary: After finding out that Darien and Rei are cheating behind her back, and getting kicked off the scout, Serena decided that it's time for her to start a new life. Years later, Serena came back and memories resurface, what will she do? R&R Plz!
1. America, here I come!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.

* * *

Hey!

This is my first chapter of my first fan fiction. Hope u enjoy it! This is the revised (eidited 3 different times)version, well…. what do u think? Are there still many grammar errors? If there is plz bear it with me. Often it's the coding's fault, coz I triple checked my grammar. But if u do detect a grammar error, plz tell me. I'd really appreciate it!

I'm very sry, that I had 2 make the scout sound soooooooooooooo horrible, but I promise it'll get better.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTEZ**

If u like reading about scouts in an alternative story, then u might enjoy my story called Favorite Five. It's about the scouts and generals in collage.

If u like poems and songs, u might wanna check out the story folder I have called Sweet Songs. All the songs in there goes with this story. (It is currently being reupdated, as I'm fixing many songs, and rewriting them.)

* * *

Now enjoy the story!

* * *

Sitting on the plane that is leaving Japan to America, Serena looked outside the window.

The golden, setting sun that sat on the orange, fluffy clouds, along with the pink sky are really helping a lot to sooth her jumpy nerves.

People all around her are reading, eating, or sleeping.

Sighing Serena closed the blind over her window, and put on her headphone, and started to listen to some music.

After an exhausting day, she is finally able to relax and forget about everything that is wrong with her life.

Slowly her mind drifted off to dreamland as she listened to the song of Leave, by Jojo:

_

* * *

_

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know when it's late at night  
_

_I hold on to my pillow tight  
_

_And think of how you promised me forever  
_

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way  
_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
_

_Is just a chance to say_

_Get Out, (leave) _

_right now,  
_

_It's the end of you and me  
_

_It's too late (now)_

_and I can't wait for you to be gone  
_

_'Cause I know about her (who) _

_and I wonder (why)_

_how I bought all the lies  
_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
_

_How could you ever be so cold  
_

_To go behind my back and call my friend  
_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
_

_Because you left her number on your phone  
_

_(So now after all is said and done)  
_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
_

_(To think that you could be the one)  
_

_Well it didn't work out that way  
_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
_

_Because my heart is breakin'  
_

_With every word I'm sayin'  
_

_I gave up everything I had  
_

_On something that just wouldn't last  
_

_But I refuse to cry  
_

_No tears will fall from these  
_

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
_

_Ooooh,_

_ooooh  
_

_Get out _

_………_

* * *

Suddenly, Serena felt someone shaking her arm, and opened her cerulean eyes.

There stood in front of her is one of the navy blue dressed flight attendants.

"Miss, we have just landed. We are in New York City right now."

Flashing her a kind smile, Serena said Thanks you in her broken English, retrieved her belongings, and then walked off the plane.

After getting her bags Serena begin to panic, she have no idea where she is going to live, she has no money, no job, and she doesn't even know anyone, not a single person.

Just as she was about to cry four girls who looked slightly older than her walked over.

The tallest one out of them asked, "Are you lost?"

Shyly, not understanding why the girls would want to talk to her Serena nodded.

"Where are you headed?" Asked the girl with pink hair, concern etched across her feature.

"No idea, I ran away from my home." Serena saw the concerned look on their faces and shrugged.

"Wow!" Exclaimed the shortest one out of them.

I wonder why she ran away? She thought to herself.

"You want to come and live with us?" Asked the lavender haired girl, hope shining in her eyes. She wanted to help this fragile, yet strong looking girl. She seemed so lost.

"Um, could you please tell me your names first?" Serena asked, a ghost of a smile graced her soft, rosy lips.

"Of course, how rude of us. My name is Rose Banks, the tall one is Michelle Black, the short one is Diane Smith, an the last one is Violet Keen." Rose said, grinning merrily.

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Sere- um, my name is Angelina DeVine." Stuttered Sere- I mean Angelina.

"Well, nice to meet you, too. So do you wanna to come and live with us? We are missing a roommate anyway." Informed Mitchell, as they walked across the parking lot.

Thinking it over in her head for a few minutes, Sere- I mean Angelina finally agreed, so all of them piled into Michelle's car and off they went.

* * *

After driving for about 30 minutes they stopped in front of a two story house that is white washed, with a blue roof, and different colors of window shade, which are pink, purple, dark orange, and sea green.

There is also one window that is without a window shade.

The house looks very nice and cozy. Angelina thought while peering at every with interested eyes, as all the girls piled into the small house.

On the first floor, there is a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and two empty rooms. On the second floor, there are five bedrooms and a huge bathroom in the size of a large living room.

After putting down Angelina's luggage, Violet explained, "The room with the purple window shade is mine, the pink one is Rose's, the dark orange belong to Michelle, and the sea green one is Diane's. And also if you are wondering what we were doing at the airport, the answer is that we were looking for summer jobs. Oh, and don't worry about the rent and other stuffs, tomorrow we are going to get you signed up for a school, probably the one we are going right now, if you don't mind. And we are going to show you around the city and help you get all the things you need. Right now you just rest."

Angelina smiled gratefully at the sweet girls. She really couldn't believe her good luck!

"Thank you so much Selene." Whispered Angelina, as she lay down on her soft, yet fluffy pillow.

After all the girls had said good night to each other and turned off the light, Serena closed her long lashes and boarded the first train off to dreamland, while snuggled warmly in a pile of blankets, dreaming about the reason why she is here right now.

* * *

I hope u liked. I know it's not very interesting, but like I said it'll get better soon.

Plz give me reviews! I'm feeling extra hungry today!

Luv to all of ya!

Ciao

Princess of Star


	2. free at last!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but u never know, I just might inherit it ... hmm ... I think I'll go and check my family tree...

* * *

Hey! 

This is the new **revised chapter2**; edited myself. Thx to Lillie Chan, who suggested that my previous writing was a bit immature. Don't worry I'm not mad at her...anymore. So to whoever like this revised chapter, u may thank her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTEZ:**

I decided not to put a THANX for this chapter, but don't worry, I'll put in on the next chapter. =)

As u probably will notice, I'm doing a lot of revising here. That's coz I'm too lazy to write chapter 8, and coz well...I haven't had any inspiration yet. But I'm sure I'll think of something, meanwhile I thank u all for waiting so patiently and plz give me reviews if u have any idea how chapter 8 will go. Plz! I know this isn't the appropriate chapter to ask for help, but oh well, who cares, it's my story and I'll do whatever I want with it! =)

* * *

Smiles and hugs 2 those who reviewed 

Glares and growls 2 those who didn't

* * *

Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

Sniff, sniff, came from a beautiful angel lying on her bed. 

Her golden blond hair spread out around her in a protective circle, her glossy, crystal blue eyes are streaming with tears. She had a cute little nose that is slightly red and is sniffling and a pair of pink trembling lips.

This heartbroken angel is Serena, or Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, the ex-Sailor Moon.

Wiping tears away for the hundredth time Serena got up from her bed and started packing her suitcase. _Why_, she thought. _Why does such a horrible thing have to happen to me? Am I really a crybaby? Why did they have to be so mean? I'm going to prove to them that I'm much more than a failure. I'm going to show them who I am........._

Flash back:

Happily, Serena skipped down the hallway in the humongous apartment complex.

There in front of Darien Shield, her loving boyfriend's door, she knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Worried, she got out her own key and went in.

The apartment is dark; Serena noticed that the blinds are shut. Everything is as quiet as a mouse, and then she heard noises from Darien's bedroom.

Getting really curious, she walked toward it. The bedroom door is ajar, even though Serena can't see what's inside, she can hear light snores that she recognized as Darien's.

Relieved, Serena smiled.

But as she listened more closely, there is another soft snore that sounded distinctively like a female's.

Suddenly Serena wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what's behind that door or not. But subconsciously, her hands turned the doorknob, she froze, a gasp popped out of her mouth, then followed by streams of salty bitter tears.

There on her beloved bed, was Darien and one of her best friend, Rei Hino. Both are asleep. Covered only in a thin silk blanket.

A gasp woke the two lovers and at the same time both turned their head toward the door. Two more gasps came out.

Shocked, Serena uttered one word. Why?

Then as regaining her mind she started screaming. "Why? WHY??? I thought you loved me, Darien. I trusted you!!! And Rei, how can you do this to me? You are my best friend, or at least you were."

Silence.

Then Rei spoke. "I'm sorry you have to find out about this in this way. I'm really sorry, but Darien and I truly loves each other. We have been seeing each other for 3 month now. And there is nothing you can do to stop us."

Looking at Darien she said, "I love you."

Smiling tenderly to her, Darien said, "I love you, too."

Then the two kissed. (a/n Eww! Rei and Darien just don't sound right.)

After the kiss ended Darien turned toward Serena and said, "I'm sorry Serena, I really am. I never meant to hurt you. I can't help but to love Rei more than you. You just have to accept the fact and move on."

Inside, Serena felt her heart been tore to pieces. Trying to calm down her nerves, and failing miserably, Serena said, "What about our love, Darien? It lasted 1000 years. You're just going to throw it away?"

Smiling Sadly, Darien answered, "Yes. Our love was 1000 years old. It's old, too old. I've moved on already, and I suggest you do the same."

Angered at how carelessly Darien had just thrown away what she hold so dear to her heart, Serena leaped over Darien and started punching Rei while yelling, "It's all your fault! Slut! Bitch! Whore!" (a/n Wow! Serena cussed! My little baby is growing up! Sniff, sniff.)

Without much difficulty Darien pulled Serena off Rei.

While carefully tending Rei's face, which is bruised badly, Darien said coldly, "I think it's time for you to leave and you are no longer welcome here anymore. If you ever think about hurting Rei again, I will personally make sure that you will regretted it."

Suddenly a thick wall of ice surrounded the remains of Serena's shattered heart, she said in a voice that hold the authority, determination, and devoid of any emotion. At that moment, Darien and Rei truly understood why she was princess serenity and why nobody dares to defy her.

Serena had said, "Fine Darien, I will leave and don't worry, your precious Rei will be safe, for now. I sincerely hope you and Rei have a happy life together, even though I know it's impossible. Even though I can't believe you would cheat on me, but I guess you aren't as perfect as I thought you were. You just weren't the man I thought I could trust. Just know that I shall always love you with all of my heart, my soul, my being. One day you will regret betraying me, you will regret for the fact that you threw my trust away for pleasure. You will be sorry that you broke my heart because one day I will do the same to you. Trust me Endymion, that's not a threat, it's promise. When the day you come begging me to forgive you, know that you've lost your chance forever."

Giving the lovers one last sad smile, Serena whispered, "Good bye Rei. Good bye...my love." (a/n My love is Darien, not Rei. Just wanna clear that up. !)

And with that Serena left, never looking back.

End flash back.

Feeling no emotion, Serena packed all her stuff and picked up the phone, dialing the numbers of the Tokyo International Airport.

When finally answers, she ordered a ticket to United States with her own collage savings account. Then she sat down by her desk and started writing letters to her family, her ex-boyfriend, and her formal friends.

Flash back:

Serena was walking in the park when her communicator went off. It was Mercury telling her that there is a yoma attack in the Arcade. Snapping out of her daze Serena started running toward the Arcade as fast as possible.

And that's when Esmurade from the Dark Moon decided to drop in for a visit. In the middle of the park there they started battling each other, and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, an energy blast came flying towards Serena. And instinctively Serena dodged, but the attack hit her anyway. (a/n Gasp)

Satisfied, Esmurade disappeared. (a/n Punching Esmurade in the face! Mwhahahaha! Ok. I'm done !)

Having suffered severe damage, Serena slowly brought herself to her feet and remembering that the scouts needed her help, started walking as fast as she could to help them.

She arrived just in time.

Sailor Mercury was sitting on the ground with one of her legs twisted in an unnatural angle.

Sailor Venus was doing her best fighting the dice monster; she has a few cuts over her arms and legs.

Sailor Jupiter was also doing her best to help Venus; she is covered from head to toe in dirt and caked in dry blood.

Sailor Mars was been cradled by Tuxedo Mask, both of them seem to be hurt. (a/n serves them right! hmph!)

Having seen enough Serena shouted, "Moon Heart Therapy."

And the yuma was vanquished.

Just as Serena was about to smile, Sailor Mars shouted, "Where were you??? We could have been killed while you are probably off somewhere daydreaming about bunnies or buying ice cream!!!" (a/n strawberry flavor rule! embarrassed smiles...hehe....um...on with the story.)

Just as Serena was about to explain Jupiter said, "She's right, Sailor Moon. When will you actually take your responsibilities seriously?"

Then Venus added, " I'm really sorry Sailor Moon, but I really don't think you should be our leader any longer. Maybe you should just back out of being a scout and just give up the position of been the Moon Princess."

And then Mercury said, "Sailor Moon, I just think that you are not the leader type. Not like Mars. You really should just give up, because we all know that you are never going to succeed." (a/n looks like mercury ain't so smart about that remark.)

And last but not the least, Tuxedo Mask has to have his say in this.

He said, "Sailor Moon, you really don't deserve to be the leader. You don't deserve to be these girls' friend, and you don't deserve to be the Moon Princess. But since you are, so I guess we're forced to protect you."

As if she hadn't said enough already, Rei opened her mouth again and said, "You're nothing but a cry baby. You can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect us to believe that you can save the world? Sailor Moon, just go back to being your normal lazy self and don't ever come to any of the battles again. We'll just pretend that we never met you."

"She's right, Sailor Moon. We know you try your best, but your best just isn't enough." Said Jupiter. "Just hand the leadership to Mars and we'll all be happy."

Quickly Venus added, "Mars is so much better at fighting than you are. You always wanted a normal life anyway, so I don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Yeah, and because you want a normal life, I don't think we can be your friends any longer because we will always talk about fighting yumas and well, since you are not a scout anymore, we can't talk about it in front of you," Mercury said, bitterly.

Determined not to let the tears fall from her eyes, Serena said, "Very well guys. I'm really sorry that all of you thought I was the loser here. But don't worry I won't ever talk to any of you again. What's the fuss? The fuss is that I just found out how I'm a disappointment to all my friends, how I'm not good enough. But just remember that real friends give each other a chance to explain instead of just guessing and insulting them based on the facts that don't even exist! I'm much more of a friend to you guys then any of you have ever been! I was everyone of your first friend and this is how you thank me. Well, my bad, thanks to you, I won't make that same mistake again. But mark my word, one day I will come back and that day, I will show you that you thought wrong, I'll show you the true me, the truth of who I am." With that Serena limped away.( a/n hint: limped, meaning she is hurt.)

End flash back.

After writing a letter to everyone. Serena looked around her room one last then, she locked the door quietly praying to her, "Goddess Selene, please look after my family, my formal friends, and Darien. Bless them all." Looking up the window, her stuff bunny is sitting on the windowsill, smiling down at Serena. Gathering up her courage, Serena smiled back, waved, then she left.(a/n sry, i just had to put that, it's so sweet.)

She left her home.

She left Tokyo.

She left Japan.

She left all the painful memories behind and is determined never to think about it again.

She left the past 15 years of her life.

She's finally free.

* * *

THE END

* * *

J/k! Mwhahahaha! (Alright! Raising a white flag! I surrender! Dodging the rotten cabbage I hid behind the couch.) 

The story is just getting started! Don't leave yet. Well...this chapter is finished, so I guess u can leave (smiling sheepishly), but promise u'll come back! (Getting down on my knees and beg. Ouch! I just hit my head against the back of the couch. Um...outta curiosity...have u guys stop throwing stuffs at me?) =)

Plz give me more reviews!!!! Plz!

If u found any mistakes in the story plz tell me!

If u don't like the story or have nothing good 2 say about it, then i advise u don't even review me, coz all u do is gonna make me mad...unless u have a very good point.

If u just plainly hate the story then here is my advice: don't read it! It won't hurt u 2 click the back button.

Sry if i sounded mean, but i'm tired of ppl telling me how i should write my story, and well quiet frankly the ppl who insulted me don't even have their own story written, and my advice to them is dont' go around tell me what to do, coz at least, no matter how bad my story is, it's a story. At least i have the guts to write one, while u don't.

I apologize to those who have been very kind to me in ur reviews. Hope u continue read my story.

lot's of luv

princess of star


	3. the talent that i have

Disclaimer: Don't own sailor moon. But I do own the plot of Who I Am, so proud of myself!

* * *

Hey!

Thanks for the reviews!

They are very helpful and encouraging!

But I need more, or I won't update anymore!

For those who want to know if the outer scout will appear or not, the answer is maybe. I'm not sure yet, but it'll depend on how the story goes. If they do appear, it will be towards the end of the story.

Please don't kill me for making the scouts sound so horrible, it will get better, I promise!!!

I like the scouts, but I have to make them sound so mean at the beginning of the story to fit everything in it's right place.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTEZ:

I fixed the song, plz tell me if u like this one better than the other version.

* * *

Sunlight streaming through the window, waking Angelina from her dream. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked out the window, it's barely daytime yet. Feeling tensed, she got up and changed out of her PJ, grabbed a towel, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

The bathtub is big, the size of a small swimming pool. There are also five sinks lined up against the wall with a cabinet and a mirror above each. Angelina assumed that the uncolored one is hers.

Putting her towel on top of the towel hanger that already has four towels according to the girl's favorite colors, and locked the door, she went into the bathtub and turned on warm water.

Slowly, her muscles start to relax, and she started to think.

_How's everyone back home?_

_No, no. Why am I thinking about them, they mean nothing to me._

_Oh, yes they do. You are still in love with Darien and you still want the scouts to apologize to you. That's why you wrote the letters._

_Well, I might still care about them, but what they did to me was too horrible. I suppose I forgive them since they didn't know the truth and was misunderstood. But I can't forgive what Darien and Rei did to me. I'll just not think about the past anymore. _

_But you know you can't help yourself. _

_Well, I'm determined this time! I will never think about it, or cry over it, or tell anyone about it ever again._

And with that Angelina got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her and went back to her room.

There, she opened her suit case and got out a white tank top, and a sparkly pink skirt that's up to mid thigh. Then she got out a pair of pink sandals with silver strips. After putting them on, she opens her purse and got out her makeup.

She put on some foundation, a bit blush, light pink eye shadows, thick black mascara, and pink lip-gloss. Then she got out her jewelry bow, and pinked out a silver necklace with a star hanging down, and got out a matching pair of earrings. And at last, she put her golden blond hair in a bun on top of her head, and bounced down the stairs.

When Angelina went into the kitchen, Michelle's by the stove cooking breakfast for what seemed like a hundred people instead of five. She is wearing an orange sundress; a pair of orange sandals, and her hair is in tow thick brown braids.

Rose's looking over a magazine, she is wearing a red tank top and shorts with a pair of red tennis shoe. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail.

Diane is reading the newspapers; she's wearing a spaghetti strap green dress. She has a pair of blue high heels on, and her hair is down with a blue headband.

Violet is on the phone with someone, she has a white t-shirt with a purple skirt, and purple boots. Her hair is curled and is let down like lavender waterfall.

When they saw Angelina, Rose asked, "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I slept through the entire night like a pig." Answered Angelina.

"Good," said Michelle, who just finished cooking, and had already put the food on the table. "We are going to help you decorate your part of the house and then we'll show you the city and where everything is. Don't worry, we can't get it all down in one day, this will take at least a week, so by then you will probably know everything and everyone."

And with that said, the girls started to eat their breakfast, after they are down, they cleaned the table, washed the dishes, they everyone again piled into the car and they drove off.

ONE WEEK LATER

Angelina's part of the house is all decorated, her window shade is gold, so is her sink, and her towel. Now, she knows her way around the city and got to make a lot of new friends. And she is going to go the same collage as the girls when school start, but of course she doesn't have to worry about it now, since it's only June 17.

Now the girls' number one job is to find a job. They have basically search the whole city and still haven't found anything that they like to do. Now bored out of their mind, they decided to hang out at the new dance club for teens.

After changing into the appropriate outfits they went into the dance club. There they were just about to get a few drinks when they noticed a poster on the wall it says:

COME HERE ON JUNE 20 AND

JOIN OUR CONTEST FOR THE

BEST TEEN SINGER IN NEW YORK

YOU MAY JUST WIN 1 OO

THOUNSAND DOLLARS

Excited, the girls all decided to sign up, and they decided to sing a song all together. So instead of dance they went home and started practicing.

JUNE 20

The girls are all very excited! They changed into matching silver tops, and matching mini skirts in gold, pink, lavender, dark orange, and aqua. They also have matching silver boots with stripes in the color of their skirts. And they also had their nail polished and makeup in those different colors and got matching silver necklaces and earrings. They are ready to Rock-n-Roll!!!

When they arrived at the club, it's already crowded with wanna-be stars. So they patiently went to stand in line. After about three hours, it's finally their turn. So they got on stage and got ready for their performance. There are three judges and they all seemed like nice people

Trying not to get distracted by their nervous nerves, the girls lunched into their song that they made up by themselves. (Actually, it is made up by me, do you like it? I have more songs Sweet Songs. It's a folder full of the songs I wrote to go with this story.)

* * *

Violet started:

_Angel..._

_Everyday I wonder where you are_

_Why won't you be my guiding star?_

Girls: _star, shining star, guiding star..._

_I'm thinking of you while sitting in my car_

_Hoping you would come back from afar_

Now sings Diane:

_Angel..._

_You promised that we would be forever_

_You said that nothing beside me would matter _

_But you left me so I know that she's better_

_We were probably never meant to be, never_

Girls: _never, never, never..._

Now chorus:

_Angel... _

_My sweet angel... _

_Everyday you use to tell me how you love me_

_Now I wonder if you even remember me?_

_How can you ever be so cold?_

_Leaving me with nothing to hold._

_My angel... _

_My angel from hell_

Then Angelina:

_Angel..._

_You left with a kiss, a reason, and a good bye_

_You said she's pregnant with your kid, that's why_

Girls: _why, oh why, oh why..._

_I don't know if the reason is a lie_

_But what are you going to do about my?_

Chorus

Next sings Michelle:

_Angel..._

_That's right, what about my child?_

Girls: _my child, your child, the innocent child..._

_Last year you were going wild_

_Now your responsibilities are piled_

_And your temper is no longer mild_

Last came Rose:

_Angel..._

_You left me with nothing but your apartment key_

_Telling me not to worry about the fee_

_So I stood in the kitchen making tea_

_While my tears are flowing into a sea_

Girls: _sea, sea, sea..._

(Please give me review about the song!)

* * *

After the girls finished singing the guys are all clapping, and Josh said, " Congratulations girls, you just won the contest!"

Overjoyed, the girls hugged the judges and took the check, and got their pictures taken for the newspapers and had interviews for the TV stations. After all that was done, the girls happily went home.

And the next day, the girls got a call from a music studio, and that's how they started their singing career.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo,

How is it?

Please give me feedbacks!

And feel free to give me more ideas on how the story goes!

Don't forget to email about any question you have!

Luv,

Princess of Star


	4. Japan, the past

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! The ideas ya'll give me was most helping! This chapter is about what happened after Serena went to America. Hope u like it!  
  
BOOM!!! Went the thunder. FLASH!!! Went the lightning.  
  
Hurriedly, Irene Tuskino got into her house and closed her front door. Then she dried off her umbrella, and hung her coat. That's when she noticed that the T.V. wasn't on. The living room was quiet. Wondering why Serena wasn't watching her favorite T.V show at this time, She called, "Serena, dear, I'm home!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Curiously, Irene called again, "Serena? Are you there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Can't take the silence any longer, Irene went up stair. Stopping in front of her daughter's room, she knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
Knocked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Worried that something might be wrong, Irene opened the door, and she froze.  
  
The room was as neat as can be, which is very unusual consider the fact that this is Serena's room. The desk was neat with all of Serena's books (that's right, she has books too. She just don't use them.), lava lamp, cute pencils, and her stuff animals. Nothing was missing except for a photo of Serena's family, and one of her 'friends', including Darien.  
  
Thinking that maybe Serena went to a sleep over at her friend's house and for forgot to tell her, Irene walked out of the room. Just as she was about to close the door, Irene noticed that there are 4 envelopes on Serena's bed. Curiously, she walked over and picked up the envelopes, there on the first envelope were the names Mina, Amy, and Lita. On the second envelope was the name Rei, on the third envelope was the name Darien, and on the last envelope were the names Irene, Sammy, and Kenji. Also written on every envelope in Serena's had writing was the words ' for this person only' or ' for these people only'.  
  
Now, really curious as to why her daughter would write these letters and leave them on her bed, Irene picked up the one with her and her family's name on it and opened it.  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, and Sammy,  
  
I know all of you are probably wondering why I wrote this letter. Well, the truth is I'm tired of my life and decided to start a new one. By the time you read this, I'm already out of Japan.  
Please don't feel bad about this. It has nothing to do with any of you. It's just my own decision to move on and hopefully have a better life. I'm just tired of everyone lying to me, and everyone insulting me, and expect me to be nothing but a crybaby. I'm just going to go away for a while and I'm going to do my best to prove that I can be successful, too.  
So please, give me your blessings. I really need all of your support on this. Please don't be angry with me, I'm going to come back and visit. I promise I will, and if you really love me and trust me, then please don't bother even come after me. Please let me do this for myself. I need all of you to trust me on this. I need you to see me as young lady finding her place in the world, not as your baby girl, or bully sister.  
Wait for my visit!  
Love, from the very bottom of my heart. Your daughter and sister, Serena Tuskino  
  
Shocked beyond grief, Irene just stood there staring at the letter, and that is how her husband and her son fond her when they got back from the ballpark. Concerned, Kenji asked, "What's wrong? What are you doing in Serena's room? That reminds me, where is Serena?"  
  
Then suddenly, Irene broke into sobs. Bewildered, Sammy and Kenji glanced at each other before both tried to comfort her. But Irene just cried harder and pointed at the letter. Quickly Sammy snatched the letter and read it out loud, by the time he's finished tears are rolling down his and his father's cheek.  
  
After thinking for a while, Kenji started walking to the door while saying, "Don't you worry I'm going to get her back." But he was stopped by Irene, having finally stopped crying, she said, "No don't. Serena specifically wrote down that if we love her and trust her, then we should not go after her." "Mom' s right," said Sammy, "Sis said she needs to start a new life for herself. She is obviously miserable living here, so we should just let her go on to find a place where she'll be happy." Realizing that his wife and his son are both right, Kenji said, "Alright. I won't go look for her." Then in his head her added please come back soon my daughter, please do.  
  
After everyone has finally calmed down, they decided that they should deliver the other letters to her friends. So after school the next day, Sammy went to Darien's apartment where the scouts and Darien were having a meeting.  
  
... ...and that's we realized that we are meant for each other, and that now Serena is out of the picture, we can start dating each other," Rei was saying for the thousands time. Then noticing that Amy wasn't talking much the entire day, Lita asked, "You feeling okay, Amy?" "Yeah," answered Amy, "I was just thinking about what I said to Serena yesterday." That caught everyone's attention. "What do you mean?" Asked Rei. "Well, I just thought we were too harsh on her and she is partially right." "WHAT," screamed Rei, "how can you be on her side? Didn't you notice what she said to us? What she did to me? (While pointing at her bruised face.) You know how she never take her responsibilities seriously." "I know," answered Amy, trying to be fair, "But Rei, Serena never said anything mean to us yesterday. We were the one that was accusing her." Just as Rei was about to argue Darien cut in, "Amy, what did you mean when you said that Serena was partially right." "Well," said Amy, "don't get angry at me guys, but remember what Serena said? She said ' real friends give each other a chance to explain instead of just guessing and insult them based on the facts that don't even exist', and I thought about it. AS it turned out, She was right. We never gave a chance to explain. We just accused her of doing those things. Maybe she had a reasonable excuse for those accusations that we made." Before anybody can say anything else, the doorbell rang.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Darien got up and answered the door, while Rei said, "I bet that Serena is the one outside that door right now making up some excuses and begging for us to forgive her!"  
  
Darien opened the door and there stood Sammy with tears down his cheek. At first, Darien was so shocked that he couldn't say or do anything. Then he quickly recovered and said in a concerned voice, "Are you okay, Sammy? What are you doing over here? Do you want to come in?" Sammy said nothing, but fixed his hatred filled eyes on Darien. After a moment of awkward silence, Sammy said through clenched teeth, "I thought you guys were Serena's friends! I thought you were her boyfriend! I thought you loved her! I don't know what you guys said to her yesterday, but I hope you are happy now! Thank you so much for ruining her life! For ruining my life! For ruining my parents' life! For ruining the lives of all those people that known her!!! Here!" And with that said, Sammy placed the envelopes in Darien's hand, then turn around and walked away.  
  
Halfway down the hall, Sammy turned around and yelled to Darien, "You and those girls are no longer welcome in Serena's house. And if I were you, I'd stay away from my parents, because if they ever see you again, they are going to kill you. Especially dad.  
  
Finally shaking himself out of shock, Darien closed the door, and walked back into the living room.  
  
Rei was still blubbering on about how Serena was being a bitch when Darien returned. Lita was the first one to notice the envelopes. Curious, she asked, "What's the envelope for? And who was at the door." Still reading the envelope, Darien answered, "Sammy, Serena's brother was at the door, and the envelopes have our names on it. So I guess these are the letters Serena wrote to us." Impatiently, Mina said, "Give me the one that has my name on it. Maybe it has an explanation as to why she was not at school today. " Darien handed her an envelope; it had hers, Amy's, and Lita's name on it. Seeing that it's for them only, they went into the kitchen and Lita read it aloud.  
  
Dear Mina, Amy, and Lita,  
How are you?  
I hope you guys are very happy now that I'm out of the picture. Don't worry, this letter is very short, for I don't want to take too much of your time.  
By the time you got this letter, I'm already out of Japan, so there is no need to try to contact me, not that I expect you to. Want you want with is quite clear, thanks to the nice conversation we had.  
I wrote this letter because I thought you might want to know why I was late, now that your might have calmed down. Well, the truth is really simple. I was walking in the park when I got the call for help. So I run as fast as I could to help, but Esmurade popped right in front of me and stopped my track. Then she and I started to battle. I had a lot of things on my mind that day, so I wasn't paying attention when she sent a triple energy attack at me, and I was severely wounded. Laughing mockingly at me, she disappeared. After I was recovered enough to stand, I walked as fast as I could over to the Arcade. And well you know the rest.  
Since I'm gone now and that you guys are not my friends anymore, I suppose I can tell you all my secrets. All those time that I was late was because there was always another yoma attacking me. I always drift off to sleep because I used to stay up the entire night watching Tokyo to make it's safe. Or I would fly up to the moon and try to rebuild what's left of my kingdom. I was doing what I thought a leader was supposing to do, to protect everyone. But guess I was wrong. But don't worry; I won't make the same mistake again.  
One day in the future, I will come back to Tokyo, and if you have anything to say to me, you can say it then. But until then I wish you a very happy life.  
I forgive you.  
Your formal friend and leader,  
Serena Tuskino & ex-Sailor Moon & ex-Moon Princess  
  
Shocked, all three of them just sat there staring at the letter.  
  
In the meantime  
  
After the girls went into the kitchen, Darien handed Rei her letter then went into the bedroom to read his own.  
  
Still mad at Serena, Rei opened her letter.  
  
Dear Rei,  
First of all, I want to wish you and Darien a happy life.  
Even though you are a bitch and a whore, and you betrayed me in the most hurtful way there is to hurt someone, you are and always will be in my heart. I had hoped to remember you as the friend that I use to have, the sister that I never had, but that seemed impossible now.  
I would have told you what really happened, but I don't think you want to know. I just want you to know that I'm really disappointed in you. You really hurt me and it's a wound that'll take a while to recovered, if ever recovered.  
Thank you for ruining my life. But don't worry, I might forgive you one day.  
Your formal friend and leader,  
Serna Tuskino & ex-Sailor Moon & ex-Moon Princess  
  
Angry and confused, Rei decided to sit there and wait until the others have finished their letter and come out.  
  
Mean time  
  
After Darien had shut the door to his room, he sat down on his bed and opened his letter.  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
How's your life with Rei so far?  
By the time you get this letter, I'll be far away from Japan. But don't worry; I will come back for a visit somewhere in the future.  
The purpose of writing the letter is for me to tell you how much you have hurt me. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will continue to love you until the end of the world. It doesn't matter to me who you love or what you will become, you will always be in my heart. You will always be the one that captured my heart, my being, and my soul. But always remember this, if you ever want to come back to me, it's too late. You had your chance and you threw it away.  
I hope you don't regret the decision you made, because it's too late to change them now. Love always, Serena Tuskino, ex-Sailor Moon, ex-Moon Princess  
  
Feeling a bit bad about what he said to Serena, Darien thought maybe Amy was right maybe they were too rough. Opening the bedroom door, Darien saw Rei sitting there staring at the sunset. There are tears of anger in her eyes. Seeing this and the bruise the Serena give Rei and his heart hardened. Darien silently vowed to himself that he is going to protect Rei from any harm that comes her way, and the next time he meets Serena, he is going to her a piece of his mind.  
  
Mean while Mina, Amy, and Lita have finally gotten over the fact that Serena was gone. Amy was the first one to break the silence, "Well, girls, I think we just made the biggest mistake ever by those false accusations. Serena don't deserve those insults." Mina whispered brokenly, "I wish I could take what I said back. How can she just forgive us! Just like that! I would never have forgiven myself!!!" Then Lita vowed, "The next time I see her I'm going to do whatever I can to make it up to her. It's the least I could do." The other two nodded their head in agreement. And at the end of the discussion, all three girls decided not mention what Serena put on the letter to the other two, Because they have already lost one friend, they don't want to lose two more. AS they walked put of the kitchen, all three silently pray to the Goddess Selene for a chance to make up to their lost friend, and hope the other two will discover the truth before it's too late.  
  
Well, what do u thinks? Please give me feedbacks! Luv, Princess of Star 


	5. Live Performance

I just found out u r suppose 2 put a disclaimer, so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Sailor Moon. Wish I did though!  
  
{}!{}!{}!{}!{}!{}!{}!{}  
  
[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]- []-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]  
  
Hey!  
  
Here is the new chapter. It's a bit more emotional. Hope you like it.  
  
Don't forget the reviews!  
  
wvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv  
  
6 years later.  
  
Wow, Angelina thought to her self. I never thought that I could be famous. I never knew I could be such a great singer. I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Right now, Angelina is lodged comfortably in her leather chair in her office. She now is the Queen of Music. She is probably the best singer in the whole entire world. But to hide her real identity, she now goes by the name Angelina DeVine.  
  
So far she has a happy life. She made a lot of new friends. They're Diane, Michelle, Rose, and Violet.  
  
She is happy, but she hasn't gone out for a single date for these past 6 years even though she has tons of admires.  
  
Angelina never told anyone but her best friends about why she is here. But she didn't tell them where she came from, what was her real name, and she never once talked about her past. That is a mystery that the whole world is trying to figure out and that is also a secret that Angelina is trying to keep.  
  
For these past few years, she never once looked back at her memories, never once cried, and never once let anybody get too close to her, not even her friends. Of course, Angelina was nice to everyone but she is over all a big mystery. Known to many, she is also the Ice Queen.  
  
So far she already has made over 100 CDs, has won over 50 awards, and been to just about all the countries on earth.  
  
But now, she is very nervous, because for the first time ever, she is going to give a live performance, and for some weird reason, her mind made her chose to perform in Tokyo.  
  
Her performance will be on every channel on every T.V for people to see. Everyone is so excited about finding out what Angelina really looks like and maybe even finds out more about her past, her life, herself. The news and posters and tickets had already sent out to different countries, so she has no choice now but to go through with it.  
  
The performance is tomorrow. Right now Serena is nervous as can be but she pretend to be relaxed, as if it's nothing for the sake of her identity.  
  
All her stuff has already been delivered to Tokyo, she, herself is going to leave tonight, and will get there tomorrow noon time, so when she get there, she will be in time to perform, and won't have to face all the fans.  
  
For the millionth time she thought about this performance and after finally developed a huge headache, she said bye to her friends and drove home.  
  
And hour later Angelina is sitting relaxingly in her bathtub, the warm flowing water and the soft glisten bubbles helped to calm her mind a great deal. Slowly getting out she wrapped a fluffy, sky blue towel around her and went in to her bedroom. Not before long, she was fast asleep.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
A loud beep woke the sleeping angel. Dazed, she sat up, and realized that it is 12'o clock in the night. Jumping out of her soft, pink bed she walked into her large walk-in closet.  
  
There she picked out a sparkly white spaghetti-strap tank top, a diamond- shine pink mini skirt, and a pair of silver boots with pink strips. After she put them on, she sat down by her vanity table and started putting on makeup.  
  
She applied face powder, light pink blush, silver eye shadows, black mascara, and pink glossy lip-gloss. Then she added a white gold necklace with an angel. The necklace sparkled every time she moved. To match her outfit, Angelina put on a pair of silver lope earrings with a diamond on top. And for the finishing touch, she puffed lavender perfume over herself.  
  
After she is done, Angelina grabbed her glittering pink purse and run down the stairs and out the house. Locking the door, she drove off to the airport.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Rushing on to the plane owned by her and her friends, Angelina sat down in between Violet and Diane.  
  
Violet is wearing a lavender evening gown.  
  
Rose is wearing a pink tank top and a pair of red shorts.  
  
Michelle is wearing an orange shirt with a pair of brown boot cut jeans.  
  
Diane is wearing a green tank top with a green skirt.  
  
After Angelina sat down Violet said, "We thought we had to leave without you!"  
  
"Where were you? How come you are late?" Asked a very concerned Diane.  
  
Sheepishly, Angelina answered, "Sorry guys, but I... um... sort of...over slept."  
  
Four pairs of disbelieving eyes stared at her.  
  
"What?" Angelina asked innocently.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
It's 12 in the noon and all the girls are wide-awake, for they are about to land in Tokyo in 3 hours.  
  
All the girls had slept comfortably through the night with no interruption, and luckily their cloths aren't wrinkled either. About to burst with excitement the girls talked about what they are going to do while they are here. Then Rose noticed that Angelina is unusually quiet and also the fact that she seemed to know where everything is in Tokyo, because she had said that she would show them around.  
  
Putting two and two together, Rose asked, "You've been here before haven't you? This place used to be your home before you ran away, isn't it?"  
  
Too nervous to argue, Angelina said, "Yes, I used to live here before I ran away from my home."  
  
The girls immediately stopped their chattering and all at once started comforting and apologizing to her.  
  
Feeling very uncomfortable, Angelina said, "Guys, you don't have to apologize to me. You didn't know. It is I that should apologize to you for not telling you everything. I'm sorry but there are just too many things in the past that I don't want to think about."  
  
Determined to get everything out of her, Michelle said, "Angelina, we are your friends aren't we? Friends that went through everything in the past 6 years together, right? So why don't tell us about your past? We want to help you?"  
  
Angelina, knowing that she has been defeated, told everything from Darien to the Scout to her family and her real name. For the first time in 6 years, Angeli- I mean Serena let herself think back at the memories, and for the first time, she feel safe and loved. So with tears in her eyes, she hugged everyone of her friend, and they hugged back.  
  
After hearing Serena's sad tale and learning about her real name, the girls all promised that they would be friends forever and will protect each other when needed and will never lie to the others again.  
  
After taking the 'oath', Michelle said, "If we meet that Darien and Rei, and if they give you any trouble, I'll skin them alive. So you have nothing to worry about, just concentrate on your performance and interview."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Serena said, "Thanks. That really meant a lot to me."  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
3 hours past quickly and before they know it, they are in their hotel rooms. The reporters and fans are all piled outside, so the girls have to stay inside. They decided to organize their stuffs and get ready for the performance.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
About 5'o clock, the girls are all ready.  
  
Serena is wearing a lovely sparkly silver evening gown. The gown is tight like a second skin that hugs all the curves of her body, and at mid thigh, the gown spread out. At the top, it is hold by a tie by a thin strip of cloth behind her neck. The gown showed a large amount of her back, her slender arms, and the swell of her breasts. She has a pair of silver glass slipper to match it.  
  
After the makeup artist put on her make up, she put on a white gold necklace with a star that is made out of diamond. Then she got out the matching earrings. When she's done, the hair artist put her hair down like a waterfall down her back. She also has braids surrounding her forehead and parts of her hair are twisted in to shapes of flowers. At last she got a white gold crown, so she put it in a bag (why you ask? You'll find out.), because she is the Queen of Music.  
  
Finally, she's done, so she went to sit in the audience. The other girls are going to perform with her. They are going to enter on the stage, and sing a song, and then the announcer is going to tell the audience that Angelina DeVine is sitting in the audience right now. Then her friends going to start a new song, and she will join them and walk up to the stage and surprise everyone.  
  
Her seat is in the last row, because when she walks up the stage, everyone will see her. Still thinking, she saw that the audience is already as full as can be, then she heard the announcer introduce her friends. She saw the girls gracefully walked up from the back stage, the crowd cheered like there is no tomorrow.  
  
Then her friends start singing and Serena swore she just saw Violet winking at her. (If you want to know the lyric, please go to my bio page and visit a story by the name Sweet Songs! It's a folder full of songs I wrote to go with this story.)  
  
Then the announcer announced that Angelina is somewhere in the crowd, the audience immediately looked around to find her. Not to be too obvious, Serena also looked around, and she froze.  
  
Sitting about three rows in front her is a guy with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes that are also searching for Angelina. Beside him sit a girl-I mean a woman with black hair and violet eyes. And beside her are three women; they have blue hair and eyes, Brown hair and green eyes, and blond hair and blue eyes. The last girl could almost be identified as Serena's twin.  
  
Oh, no! Thought Serena. Why are they here? That was a dumb question. I hope they didn't notice me.  
  
After so many years, it still hurts to see Darien looking at Rei with eyes that are full with love just like he used to do with Serena. Unable to bear it any longer Serena tore her eyes away and try to ignore them.  
  
Too late!  
  
Ami turned around and froze. Then she turned around and talked to the others and they all, including Darien, turned around to stare at her.  
  
Serena just stared back at them, her mind seemed to stop working, and then she heard that the girls had start singing and it's almost time for her to go on stage.  
  
Thinking fast, Serena winked at them (her ex-friends), then stood up and started singing while walking down the isle.  
  
If it is possible, her ex-friends' eyes got wider and their jaws dropped down to the floor.  
  
Feeling satisfied, Serena smiled and continued to sing. Now, every head in the audience is turned towards her. That thought made Serena feel really uncomfortable.  
  
Walking a bit faster, she reached the stage and finished the song with her friends. Then everyone clapped. Well, almost everyone. Her ex-friends are still in shock.  
  
Suddenly an idea occurred to her, so she told the announcer.  
  
The announcer was surprised but she did what Serena asked any way.  
  
The announcer said, "Miss DeVine here has a surprise for us and that is to chose someone from the audience to pick a song, any song from her album, and she and her friends will sing it to us." That is followed by a lot of cheers.  
  
After the crowd quieted down, the announcer continued, "Miss DeVine has already chosen the person, and that lucky person is Darien Shield! And Miss DeVine required the ladies that came with Mr. Shield please come up stage and sing with her."  
  
The cheers are deafening. Unable to turn down the offer, Serena's ex- friends piled up the stage.  
  
Serena smiled sweetly at them, too sweet. Then she walked over to Darien, and stood close to him, very close. She asked into the microphone, "Mr. Shield, what song do you want me and your friends to sing?"  
  
Darien, finally found his composure, stared dagger at her and said coldly in to the microphone she had hold close to his face, "If you be so kind as to sing the song 'you are the world to me', this is for my one and only love, Rei Hino."  
  
And Darien found himself receiving death glares from all of Serena's friends.  
  
Still smiling, as if she isn't affected by his words, Serena said, "'You are the world to me' it is. Since it is for Miss Hino, then she doesn't have to sing with us."  
  
Inside, Serena's heart is breaking, no matter how hard she tries, but she can't help but to love Darien. Hearing him saying that he loves Rei hurts like hell, but Serena is determined not to let him know. She promised him that she won't ever come back to his life and she meant to keep that promise.  
  
Once again a wall of ice surrounded her heart, Serena begin to sing. Followed by her ex-friends.  
  
When the song ended, Serena thanked them, so they walked back to their seat, and once again, Serena followed the original routine of the show.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Around midnight, Serena and the girls are finally back at their hotel room.  
  
Knowing that that the girls will bombard her with questions, so Serena started to explain, "Yes, they are the guys I told you guys about. I called them on stage because they were shocked that I'm Angelina. I wanted to see their shocked face. I did it, because once, they told me that I would never succeed in doing anything. Well...I don't know... I guess I just want to flaunt it in their face that I'm the most popular singer in the world. I want them to regret all those things they said to me. I want them to feel bad. I want Lita, Ami, and Mina to be my friends, and I want revenge on Rei and Darien!"  
  
With that said she lay back on her bed.  
  
Smiling, Diane said, "Don't worry Serena, we'll help you, won't we girls."  
  
All the girls nodded yes.  
  
Feeling happier than she ever had in the last 6 years, Serena fell asleep, dreaming about how she is finally going to see her family again.  
  
[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]- []-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]  
  
Did you like it? Please give me reviews! I need more feedbacks!  
  
Luv, Princess of Star  
  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
Here are THANX:  
  
MoonlightUsa : Thanx 4 the suggestions! But I'm not a big Seiya fan, so... Really sorry! But please give me more suggestions!  
  
Starlight Socrates : Loved ur review! But I didn't quiet understand ur question, so if u don't mind please email me ur question again.  
  
Usagi-Tuskino-uf06 : Thanx 4 the suggestions! I will put the outer scouts in it, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to add the Generals and Starlights. But please give me more of ur ideas!  
  
ShadowCub : Thanx 4 the suggestions! And no, Serena is not going to give up being the Moon Princess. Also Darien will suffer later in the stories.  
  
Butterflyangel45 : Thanx for the review! I will watch my grammar, but I gotta be honest with u, English, not my best subject. Looking around nervously to c if anyone heard me. Face going red because of embarrassment If u find any more grammar errors please email me.  
  
eternalcelestial : Loved ur review!  
  
Goddess Serenity : Please give me more reviews!  
  
SilverScorpianWolfGirl : Thanx for encouraging me!  
  
emmastarz : Don't stop giving me reviews!  
  
Silver Moonlight-81 : Loved ur encouragement!  
  
EternalMoonFighter : Thanx 4 remembering poor old me!  
  
ShadowStar21 : Don't stop writing me more reviews!  
  
Sleepy26 : Thanx for the review, hope u like this chapter!  
  
If I miss anybody, then I'm soooooo sorry! I didn't mean to. I love ur review too! Please! Need more reviews! 


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon. But I love sailor moon!  
  
Hey! Hope u like this chapter. I just finished it in a rush, so it might not be that good, but please read it anyway! Thanx for the reviews, they r really helpful! It's you guys that keep me writing. PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!!! I NEED MORE!!!!  
  
"Ready to go?" Asked Michelle, all the girls had finished their brunch.  
  
"Yeah," said Serena in a shaky voice. She's not as confident about meeting her family as she had yesterday.  
  
"Come on," reassured Diane, "It's going to be okay. Your family will probably be so happy that you are finally back, after so many years."  
  
"Yeah," added Rose, "Just relax, remember, they are your family, they love you."  
  
Smiling warmly at her friend, Violet said, "Don't worry, we are here. Nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
Feeling slightly better, Serena nodded her head, and the girls headed out.  
  
About half hour later, Rose asked, "Is that house it?" Pointing to a pink house.  
  
"No," answered Serena, for the hundredth time.  
  
"Then, why are we stopping?" Rose bounced excitedly.  
  
"Because the one next to it is." Answered Serena in an annoyed voice.  
  
The girls had all decided to stay in the car, so Serena got out by herself, and walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.  
  
A few seconds later, a boy, I mean a young man about 17 opened the door and froze.  
  
Smiling nervously, Serena said, "Hi Sammy! It's... um... nice to...um...meet you."  
  
Silence. Sammy is still in shock.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked the familiar voice of her mom.  
  
Seeing that Sammy isn't going to answer soon, Serena called, "Hi, mom! It's me, Serena. I'm back!"  
  
A second later, Irene came to the door with wide watery eyes. Staring at Serena for a second, then she pushed Sammy aside and hugged her daughter, while sobbing, "Oh, Serena... I thought... that ... maybe you won't ever...come back! We... missed... you... so much!"  
  
With tears running down her cheek, Serena walked into the living room. The house still looked the same after so many years, but the occupants had changed. Irene is no longer young, she has wrinkles at the corner of her eyes and her hair is starting to turn gray.  
  
Sammy, who has finally snapped out of his stupidity, followed the two women inside. Seeing his sister again is overwhelming. Grinning from ear to ear, he hugged Serena, and then went up stair to find Kenji.  
  
Sitting down on the sofa, Serena smile thinking that her little brother is now a handsome young man that had probably broke many girls' heart and will continue to break their heart in the future.  
  
Hearing steps walking down the stairs, Serena stood up, and saw her father now with gray hair standing at the entrance of the living room with his jaw down on the floor.  
  
Tears again came into Serena's eyes. Quickly walking over, she hugged her shocked father and started crying.  
  
Getting over his shock, Kenji hugged his daughter and muttered things like "miracle" "unbelievable" and "about time".  
  
Sitting down again, Serena told her family about her life in America. It took awhile for her family to grasp that, and then came the shocker; she told them that she is Angelina DeVine.  
  
At first they just stared at her, and then Sammy said laughing, "That was a good one, Serena. You got us there."  
  
"No," said Serena, "I'm serious, Sammy. I am the famous singer Angelina DeVine. If you don't believe me then I can call my friends in here to prove it to you."  
  
"Alright," said Sammy, still not believing her.  
  
Walking outside, Serena opened the car door and told her friends what happened, and they agreed to come in.  
  
Walking back in to the living room, Serena said, "Here are Rose, Violet, Michelle, and Diane."  
  
AS she was saying their name, the girls came in, and for the second time today, Sammy froze in shock, while Serena's parents attacked her with hugs and kisses and telling her how proud they are.  
  
Really embarrassed, Serena pried her parents off her. Noticing her embarrassment, Irene asked the girls if they want to stay for lunch, which they gratefully accepted.  
  
Excusing themselves, the girls went up stair to Serena's old bedroom.  
  
Opening the door, Serena gasped. Everything looked exactly like the day she left. Nothing is out of place; even the pen she used to write the letter is still on the table, uncapped.  
  
For the third time, Serena's eyes are filled with tears, as she opened her closet. It is still fill with her cloth; some of them still fit her. Sitting back on her old bed, Serena started crying. Looking at each other, her friends all started comfort her, and slowly, they all drifted off to sleep.  
  
After cooking dinner, Irene decided to go upstairs and see if the girls are ready. As she opened the door, the sight made her smile. All the girls are huddled together, asleep. Picking up a blanket from Serena's closet, she covered up them nice and comfy. The Irene left, leaving the girls to their sweet slumber.  
  
Feeling something is poking her in the leg, Serena raised her hand and slapped it.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Came the answer.  
  
Oops! Opening her eyes, Serena saw Violet glaring at her.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Serena said, "Um... it's time to ...um...wake up?"  
  
Still glaring, Violet threw a pillow at Serena, and oops!  
  
Ducking just in time, Serena turned around and came face to face with an angry dragon that goes by the name Michelle.  
  
Mumbling something about stupid bitches (Michelle hates to wake up at 5 in the morning) and threw the poor pillow in a random direction and thump, it landed on the face that belonged to Rose.  
  
Bounce went the bed, as Rose sat up quickly, looking around she saw that Michelle has a guilty face, so she directly the poor, poor pillow at her. But because of her anger, her aim isn't exact and the pillow bounced of the wall and landed on Diane's head as Diane just sat up.  
  
Taking the pillow off her head, Diane stood up in a fighting stance, and all the girls grabbed a pillow, and3...2...1, pillows are flying in every direction, followed by screams and laughter.  
  
It is now 9 in the morning, the girls are back at their hotel. After the pillow fight, they had breakfast with the Tuskino, then Serena said good- bye to her family, and they drove back to the hotel.  
  
The girls all took turn to take shower then changed into t-shirt and shorts or skirts. When finished, they all sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. Finding a movie channel, they popped popcorns and started watching the movie. Then without warning the news appeared on TV, startled the girls saw the reporter saying something about 'sailor scouts' 'tuxedo mask' and 'where is sailor moon'.  
  
Confused they all started talking, leaving Serena to her own thought, and then simultaneously, they all turned their head toward Serena.  
  
Sighing, Serena said, "I guess you guys want an explanation."  
  
Seeing their nodding heads Serena continued telling them about the scouts and their real identity. She also told them about her being Sailor Moon.  
  
After her explanation, the girls are fascinated.  
  
Starry eyed, Rose asked, "Do you still have your powers now?"  
  
Nodding her head, Serena said yes.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh! Transform, please! I wanna see!" Whined Violet.  
  
Seeing that all the others are nodding their head in encouragement and excitement, Serena obeyed.  
  
She went into her room, opened her bag, and took out her transformation brooch. It feels so familiar, almost as if she is 15 again. Walking back out, she showed the girls her brooch, then pinned it on her chest, and touched and said, "Moon Eternal Makeup!"  
  
The familiar pink light immediately surrounded her. Smiling to herself, she felt the pink ribbons wrapped itself around her body, turning into her uniform. She felt her tiara on her forehead, and opened her eyes. From head to toe, she is transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Then she turned around to face her friends, and couldn't help but bursting out laughing.  
  
There sitting on the sofa are her friends with their eyes almost popped out and their jaws all the way down on the floor. Hearing Serena's laugh, snapped them out of their daze, and immediately, they start to exam her and bombarded her with questions.  
  
Unknown to the happy girls, the transformation of Sailor Moon has alerted Tuxedo Mask, for he can still feel her whenever she transforms. But unknown to all of them, the transformation has also alerted the main computer on a spaceship that is deep in space, circling the Earth. That ship belongs to the Prince of the Dark Moon, Prince Demando. Chuckling evilly, Demando thought so you are back my sweet Serenity. Where have you been hiding for these past 6 years? Well, you won't get away from me anymore, you will be MY!!!  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! THANX! LUV, PRINCESS OF STAR  
  
Here are the reviews:  
  
Starlight Socrates: thanx 4 the review! What I meant was that Serena & Darien loved each other when they were Princess Serenity & Prince Endymion, just like in the series. So Serena is not actually 1000years old, and neither is her family.  
  
KoKo Belle: The answer is u have 2 read 2 find out! evil grins  
  
LuckyGurl07: thanx 4 the suggestions! I just might use them!  
  
Bradybunch: u gotta read 2 find out! Loved ur review!  
  
MoonlightUsa: So sorry, but I don't think any of the Starlights are gonna be in this story. But u never know, I just might change my mind!  
  
Usagi-Tuskino-uf06: Sorry, but don't think Rini is gonna be in my story. Loved ur reviews.  
  
Mirna-Yui: u might have read it somewhere because I've read two other stories that include kicking Darien off the scout, but promise u that besides that my story is completely different.  
  
ShadowCub: Please don't kill me or hate me! ducking behind the couch for cover I don't think that Serena will love anyone but Darien. I'm sorry but I'm a big Serena&Darien fan. Hope u will continue read my story. getting down on my knees begging, with big puppy dog eyes  
  
sylverwind: don't worry; I'll make them regret ever making Serena sad! evil grins  
  
Silver Moonlight-81: believe me, they'll pay! evil laughs yes, I'm planning on making the appearance of outers, but I haven't decided how. More reviews!  
  
Moonangel2790: thanx 4 ur ideas!  
  
EternalMoonFighter: thanxz 4 the suggestion! Loved ur reviews!  
  
Moonlightrosegoddess: thanxs 4 the review!  
  
emmastarz: thanxs 4 the review! Please write more!  
  
tlml633: hope u like this chapter!  
  
ShadowStar21: Loved ur review! Hope u write one for this chapter!  
  
catherin9: thanxs 4 the review! Please continue read my story!  
  
lovehinalover: please more reviews!  
  
Jazzy-Moon19: loved ur review!  
  
devilsheart: loved the review! More reviews!  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! Just know that I loved ur review! 


	7. Andrew's Arcade

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I know, so sad!!!  
  
[]-[]-[]  
  
Hey!  
  
Hope u'll enjoy this chapter!!!Took me awhile 2 write! Sorry 4 taking sooooooo long!!! Thanx sooooo much 4 the reviews!!! They r very helpful!!!

I wanna thanx my beta readers, GothShadows-hime and MoonlightUsa. They r soooo helpful!!!

Do u think I should update weekly or every other week? Pleaz write it in ur review!

**PLEAZ GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!** This chapter got 2 be the longest one I've written so far. : )  
  
[]-[]-[]  
  
**NOTICE**: (I've decided 2 put a notice on every chapter!)  
  
I wanna thank u guys 4 writing reviews 2 me, so if u want 2 be my friend, pleaz just write it in ur review, and I'll add u! I'd be honored 2 have u guys as my friends!!!  
  
Another thing, my yahoo messenger ID is **starkiniya**, pleaz give me messages!!! And pleaz give me ur ID on ur review, or if don't want 2, just email me!  
  
Also pleaz read my story **Favorite Five**. The generals r in that one! And it's an alternate reality.  
  
[]-[]-[]

"So...." Diane spoke; trying to ease the tension and nervousness that nestled in the limousine they were currently riding in.  
  
"So..." the rest of the girls responded. They all looked at each other for a minute, and then broke into a fit of giggles. Breaking into large grins after their laughter, they pumped up the radio and began singing as they headed to their destination.  
  
It wasn't long until they arrived in front of a large building in the heart of downtown Tokyo filled with screaming fans. The girls looked out the window and were bewildered at how many fans had bunched up to see them appear on one of Japan's most famous talk shows: the Stephanie Show.  
  
Taking in a deep breathe, each of the girls piled out of the limo, flashes and cameras going off as they stared in awe of their wondrous outfits.  
  
When Michelle stepped out of the limo, the crowd was in awe of her outfit. She had decided to wear a long orange dress that lightly hugged her figure with a low-cut breast line, showing off a bit of her cleavage. Her body was accessorized with a braided gold necklace with dangling earrings; her hair was neatly brought up in a bun that rest upon the top of her head.  
  
Diane shortly stepped out and was welcomed with high pitch screams as she brushed some wrinkles out of her dress. She wore a dark green formal dress with a widened bottom, thin sleeves, and a low back line, somewhat similar to a wedding dress. Her dress swept around her feet as she walked, showing off a little bit of her baby blue heels, which matched some of the sequins in her dress.  
  
Shortly after Diane made her appearance, Rose stepped out wearing a lovely sleeveless red dress that trailed down to the ground. Her body dazzled with rubies on her ears, neckline, and wrist, giving a strong link to her name.  
  
Violet soon came out, letting the crowd gawk in her choice of outfit. She wore a ball-type dress, which was spaghetti strapped and a deep hue of purple. Her hair was loosely pinned up with lavender clips, tangling down to her shoulders, leading many of her fans eyes to see that she also wore lavender gloves that matched her high heels.  
  
However, once Serena stepped out, the crowd focused their attention on her beautiful outfit. The dress cascaded down to the ground, letting ripples of sheik silver intertwine with the soft creamy white color that flowed around her legs. Her torso was form fitting with elegant designs reaching up to her breast line, soon covered with a large gold trim that showed off her cleavage. Her sleeves puffed out, looking like a swirl of cloud sitting on her arm. Her hair was in the traditional meatball style, but her hair held white beaded clips along with her wrist, which held a simple gold beaded bracelet.  
  
Once the five girls were standing, reporters and photographers swarmed them, taking endless pictures and asking loads of questions about their fame and history.  
  
They graciously answered each of the questions and smiled for pictures, but in all honesty wanted to get inside and finally meet Stephanie. It took them 15 minutes just to walk into the building and at least a half hour later they finally made up the stage.  
  
Each of the girls sat down in a chair, then waved and smiled at the camera, surrounded by screaming fans in the section, then turned their attention to Stephanie where they gave a heart-filled hello and prepared to answer many questions.  
  
Smiling brightly, Stephanie wasted no time to ask the girls how they felt being in Tokyo. They graciously answered how excited they were, and continued on talking about how they managed to become famous and wind up here.  
  
However, Stephanie was itching to ask a question directly to Serena, and when she got the chance, she cocked her head and simply asked: "Well, Angelina, care to tell us your big mystery and why you gave yourself a hidden identity?"  
  
Blushing, Serena explained why she had to keep her identity hidden, with the help of her friends, causing her to explain why she left her home, though she left out the part about the scouts, because she's not sure if she wants the entire world to know that, yet.  
  
After telling her story, the audiences started to ask questions.  
  
"Why did you change your name into Angelina? Is it special?"  
  
"Well, actually, when I was little, my parents always called me their little angel, and Angelina literally has the word angel in it, so I felt a special connection to the name." (I would've used Angela, but somehow, I just like Angelina better. No offense 2 any Angela, I like that name too!)  
  
"How did you meet the girls?"  
  
"It's actually a coincidence. I met them in the airport, right when I was worrying where I should go and what to do. I think its fate that I met them. They are the best friends a girl could ever dream of."  
  
The girls all hugged each other, and the audience and Stephanie went 'awwwe'.  
  
"What made you guys to start your singing career?"  
  
"We were at this club one day and we saw a poster for a singing contest, so we decided to try out, and well, we won. Then the next day we got a call from a studio asking us if we want to sing at this festival, so we agreed. Then after a few days we got another call asking us if we want to sing at this wedding, so we agreed to do that too. And slowly, more and more people ask us if we want to sing at all kinds of occasions, until we decided that maybe that we should make CDs of all the songs we made and sang. After we made the CDs, we sold it at a school sale, and people bought them, and they liked it. More and more people bought them and gradually we became famous. And, well... I guess that's how we are here today."  
  
"Wow you are so lucky!!!" Cried Stephanie, "but then again, you guys also have talents."  
  
Smiling the girls blushed.  
  
After 2 more hours of questioning, the show is finally coming to an end. Standing up the girls decided that they would entertain the audience with a song.  
  
The light gradually dimmed and the music floated around the room, the girls started singing. (If u want to check out the song, pleaz visit Sweet Songs. It's a folder full of all the songs I've written 2 go with this story!)  
  
[]-[]-[]

The girls finally arrived back at their hotel room changing into more casual clothing, ready to hit the town. Serena decided that they should visit her home away from home, the Crown Arcade.  
  
After quickly changing into a figure-hugging tank top and a denim skirt, Serena slid on a pair of flip-flops and dragged the girls downward to the arcade.  
  
[]-[]-[]

Putting on a dark sunglass, Serena walked inside the arcade. Turning around she told the girls to take a seat while she went and talked to one of her oldest and best friends, Andrew.  
  
Stuffing their laughter, the girls did as they were asked.  
  
Smiling coyly, Serena sat down on one of the tall stools by the counter and said, "Andrew, I'll have one pink lemonade, and two ice teas, one coke, and my usual, you know the one with double chocolate sundae with strawberry sprinkles on top."  
  
Serena couldn't help herself but giggle when Andrew stiffened at the familarness of the order and then slowly asked in a confused voice, " Um...miss? Do you by any chance know someone by the name Serena Tuskino?"  
  
Taking off her sunglass, Serena said, "She's right here."  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped down to the floor and Serena burst out laughing.  
  
After about 5 minutes later, Andrew finally succeeded in calming down and walked over the counter and hugged Serena tightly, almost suffocating her.  
  
"Oh my god! Is it really you? Where have you been these past few years! My look how beautiful you are!" babbled Andrew.  
  
Smiling brightly, Serena said, "Just watch the Stephanie Show tonight and you will know." Then she winked and him.  
  
Knowing that he won't get any answer out of her, Andrew just laughed and then went to get her orders.  
  
Still smiling, Serena asked, "So how have you been?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Life is just like usual, except that I miss making your orders."  
  
"I'm sorry Drew, I had to leave. My life was a mess." Serena tried to explain.  
  
Smiling Andrew said, "It's okay, I don't blame you, not now anyway. But when you first left, I was so mad that you didn't even say goodbye to me, I was so sure that if you ever come back I would stop being your friend. Now, I'm just glad you are finally back."  
  
Smiling gratefully at Andrew, Serena said nothing.  
  
Then suddenly Andrew looked at the door and said, "Here comes the gang."  
  
Confused, Serena also turned around and froze.  
  
There, walking through the door are her ex-friends.  
  
They are all laughing at something Rei just said, and then they all looked up and froze.  
  
In what seemed like eternity, they are stared at each other.  
  
Remembering seconds ago they were all laughing at a joke, together, Serena felt her heart broken again. She remembered that 6 years ago, she used to be with them and laughed with them, but now, she is just another bystander. Unwanted tears pooled in her eyes.  
  
Then somewhere nearby, someone cleared his throat. Snapping out of her shock, Serena turned around and found Andrew looking at them curiously.  
  
Then Andrew turned to the gang and said, "You guys remember Serena, right? Well, now she is back."  
  
No response.  
  
"Well, aren't you guys happy?" asked a confused Andrew.  
  
Finding her composure, Serena smiled coyly and explained, "Andrew, they are the reason why I left in the first place. So basically they are like my worst enemy now, why would they be happy that I'm back now?"  
  
"Oh," came the reply.  
  
Turning around, Serena said to her ex-friends, "Am I right?"  
  
Lita, Mina, and Amy, all started saying, "No, we are not mad, we are just surprised. We didn't expect to see you here since you are famous now."  
  
But they were cut short by Rei, "Of course, why should we be glad to see you? Now you are rich and famous, so you decided to come back and show off! You are such a bitch!"  
  
Hearing the commotions, Serena's friends rushed over to her side and saw who was causing the distress, started glaring at the gang.  
  
Maddened by Rei's harsh word, Serena said, "For your information, I'm not showing off. I was here to visit an old friend, not that it's any of your business. And why I chose to come here now? Well, that's because now, I'm finally successful, I wanted to show you guys that I'm not just a crybaby. I'm not the stupid 14 years old who always fail her tests like once before. I wanted to show you that I have ability to do something with my life and can be just as successful as you guys if not more, which you neglected to realize in the first place."  
  
Smirking, Rei said, "So you are coming back begging for us to forgive you? I knew it! Well guess what, so maybe you are good at singing, but guess what? I'm better, naturally. Unlike you I don't flaunt my talent in front of people."  
  
Furious that she dared to talk to her friend in such a manner Michelle smirked with a nasty response, "You are just jealous; of course it's natural for the bitch who backstabbed her to go on and say she is much better."  
  
"Jealous? Jealous?" Screamed Rei, "I'm not jealous of anything Serena have. Actually it is the other way around. She is jealous of me because I have something she really wants but can never have, Darien's love."  
  
"Rei, I'll admit that I'm crushed that Darien don't love me, but I'm not jealous, not anymore." Said Serena calmly, "Yes, I admit that I still love Darien, but not jealous, I know that he doesn't love me, but that's okay. Yes, you are right that Darien's love is something I would crave but can't have, but that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't make you better than me, because I bet that there are more guys out there love me that you! Then again, what makes you think Darien will stay with you? Obviously if he was able to cheat on me, the one he proclaimed his soul mate WHICH I bet he neglected to tell you, what makes you think you won't soon be yesterdays trash?"  
  
"Why you bitch!" Screamed an outraged Rei, "I'm sooooooo much better than you! I have much better figure than you and I can sing so much better than you do!"  
  
"Well if you are so sure of yourself with your petty comments, than why don't we have a contest?" challenged Serena.  
  
"Fine!" Said Rei, "I'm going to prove to the world that I'm much better a singer than you are and you are nothing but a fake!"  
  
"Whatever! You are all talk, Rei!" Said Serena, finally having enough of Rei's insults. "We'll have the contest a week from today, which will be next Monday. We'll have the T.V stations around the world to replay our contest through the whole week. That'll give people enough time to vote. We'll let them vote on the Internet that way no sabotage. Then on Sunday we'll count the votes and see who win."  
  
"Deal!" Said Rei, "Now where are we going to hold the contest?"  
  
"We'll have it in the new Tokyo Stadium at 5 in the afternoon. Each of us will sing 3 songs whether it's original or not. I'll tell my agent to start selling tickets," answered Serena.  
  
With that said, the two groups headed their own way. Before Serena left she caught the eyes of Mina, Amy, and Lita, and she can see that they are sorry for what they have done, causing Serena's face to break into a beautiful smile, forgiving them with her eyes.  
  
Seeing that Serena has forgiven them the girls also smiled, but their happiness did not last long, because Rei just asked, "I wonder whom Andrew will vote for?"  
  
Bewildered Mina, Ami, and Lita stared at each other with one question running through their mind: Should we vote for Rei or Serena? (Who do u think? Write it in ur review!)  
  
[]-[]-[]  
  
Do u like it? Pleaz answer my questions in the story!  
  
Pleaz read my other story Sweet Songs; it'll help u understand the story better!!! **PLEAZ WRITE MORE REVIEWS!!!  
  
**Luv,

Princess of Star  
  
[]-[]-[]  
  
Here r the **THANX**:  
  
**Nichi-chan**: Thanx 4 ur review, and I'm also very happy that I have u as a friend!!! Hope u liked this chapter!  
  
**EternalMoonFighter**: Thank u sooooooooooooo much 4 reviewing everything I've written!!! Don't worry Darien will pay! Pleaz write more reviews! I'd love 2 have u as a friend!!!  
  
**darklady-reaper**: loved ur review! Hope u continues read my story, and I promise I'll read ur story soon!  
  
**Trapped in Icy Flame**: Loved ur review and thanx 4 volunteering! Um...just wondering has u edit my other story Favorite Five yet? Pleaz write back 2 me soon. And do u mind 2 be my friend?  
  
**MoonlightUsa**: Like I said before, thank u, thank u, thank u!!! U r fantastic!!! And yes, this is definitely a SD fanfic.  
  
**Moon's Rose**: thanx 4 the review!!! Hope u liked this chapter! Don't worry, I'll try my best 2 work it out!!! Wanna be ur friend!  
  
**khuu-khuu**: well, that's why this is a fanfic! Hope u enjoy this chapter!!! Love 2 be ur friend!  
  
**Xelena**: Thanx 4 the super long review!!! If u liked that song, pleaz check out the others I had in Sweet Songs, hope u like them! I've changed the CDs 2 100, and awards 2 50, do u think that's good? I know that Demando loves Serena, but I'm a Serena/Darien fan, so sorry! But I'd love 2 have u as a friend!!!  
  
**Moonlightrosegoddess**: don't worry, Darien's gonna pay!!! Hope u enjoy this chapter! Wanna be ur friend!!!  
  
**Lena ai yakata**: sorry u hated the story, but just before u assume anything, I'm a huge sailor moon fan! I have been ever since I was 6, when sailor moon first came out!!! I'm not saying that Darien is gonna break up with Serena, this is just a fanfic, not the real story! And about ur friend being a Mercury fan, well I've already made Mercury regret what she did on chapter 4, so she and Serena r sorta friends now. And about messing up, well I've only learned English 4 three years, so I have an excuse and besides, nobody is perfect. Again, I'm sorry u hated my story, but I'm not just gonna let u insulted like there is nothing good about it!!! Plus I really hated the fact, u just assumed that I'm not a sailor moon fan, like how the scouts assumed Serena is lazy and stuff. That just sorta proved that my story is sorta like real life. Also I have another fanfic called Favorite Five, The scouts and Darien are nice in that story, and the generals r also there.  
  
**chibi kuro inuyokia**: loved ur review! Pleaz write more! Lov 2 be ur friend!  
  
**LuckyGurl07**: I hope this chapter answered ur question! Lov 2 be ur friend!  
  
**LadyJenOfNewYork**: Thanx 4 the review! Read Favorite Five, also by me, Darien is nice in there!  
  
**ThatsMsDiva2U:** um...her friends r 18 and 19, Serena um...skipped a grade or some. I hope this story explained some of the confusion u had. No, she wouldn't be recognized, because the concert in Tokyo is the first live concert she had. People have heard her music before, but never seen her. I don't know if Rini will be in this story or not, and yes they will be married, since I'm a big Serena/Darien fan.  
  
**Niko8**: I promise Serena will take a long time forgiving Rei and Darien!!!  
  
**Galactic Crystal**: loved ur review! Hope u like this one!  
  
**Sailor-MOOn**: thanx 4 the review! Hope u enjoyed this chapter! Lov 2 be ur friend!  
  
**Silver Moonlight-81**: Thanx 4 the info, but I sorta wanted Serena 2 be in her most powerful form beside the princesss form in the fanfic. Pleaz write more reviews!!! Wanna be ur friend!  
  
**ShadowCub:** Serena and Darien r destined 4 each other in my story. I'm not calling it romantic, but they just can't chose who they love, they just do. I am gonna make Darien and Rei pay though. Luv 2 be ur friend!!!  
  
**allison lightning**: loved ur review! Hope u liked this chapter!!! Love 2 be ur friend!  
  
**KoKo Belle**: No, I sorta changed the original plot, this is the past except the dark moon is back here longer.Wanna be ur friend!  
  
**erica6060**: great review! Hope u liked this chapter! Wanna be ur friend!  
  
**ShadowStar21**: Loved ur review! Pleaz write more!!! Wanna be ur friend!!!  
  
**devilsheart**: thanx 4 the review! Hope u enjoyed this chapter. Love 2 be ur friend!  
  
**moonkittycat**: loved ur review! Hope u love this story! Wanna be ur friend!!!  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But know this, I loved ur review too!!!  
  
[]-[]-[]  
  
**PLEAZ DON'T FORGET 2 WRITE MORE REVIEWS!!!**


	8. Battle of Songs

Disclaimer: Sorry to inform all of you, but I do not own Sailor Moon. But then it might be a good thing, because I'd never get it finished and published in time, so then you won't be able to see the show, therefore I won't be writing the fanfic right now, and …yeah, I'll stop now.

* * *

Hey everyone! 

Guess what, today is my birthday! Isn't it awesome? I'm 14 now! Wait…I never did tell you guys that I was 13 before…did I? Well…now ya know. I'm so happy I finally turned 14!!!

---

I wish all of you a late Merry Christmas and a late Happy New Year! Btw, did any if you made your New Year's Resolutions yet? I have a long, _long_ list!!! LOL!

I had this story written out on December 31, 2004, and I haven't edited it…yet. So anyone wanna help?

Yep, I know…I always put things off to the last minute. But I was pretty busy during the vacation time. Just imagine, I've already had 5 Christmas Feasts at 5 different houses, and my family doesn't even live around here! Anywayz, I'm all stuffed up.

For a period of time, I actually thought about abandoning this fan fiction, because my brain was so drained, but then came all of your reviews. So I really wanna thank all of you. I can't believe I got **106 reviews**!!! That's really awesome!!! You guys are what are keeping me from quitting. I really appreciate it!

I know I sorta promised you guys I'll update every other week, bust as you can see, that's quite impossible right. I have no idea when the next update will be, but just keep a look out. I just might surprise you! )

---

Here is a list of things that prevented me from updating the story:

1. You all know that school started, so that limited my time on the computer.

2. Two weeks after school started, the roof of my school got hit by a lightning during a really bad thunderstorm, which resulted burning up the roof, and flooding the building.

3. Because of that, we have to move to another school, and share a building with the other students, which then resulted our schedule to change to 11:30 a.m. to 5:00 p.m., which totally jumbled up MY schedule.

4. As if that wasn't enough, I'm sure you all heard of Hurricane Ivan, and guess what. It headed straight at us! Which then in turn turned my schedule further more, because we lost electricity, and everything.

5. After 3 month, we finally went back to our school, which has been fix, and returned to our normal schedule, but guess what, we were hit head on with 3 projects, and 6 tests! There was even one time that we had to take a test in every subject on the same day!

6. So school totally sucks (I can't believe I actually said that!).

7. You say I could probably finish the story during vacation times, but I can't. During Thanksgiving, I had to go to 3 thanksgiving diners! It's enough to put anyone to sleep!

8. After that, I had to study for the most important test of the quarter, which takes up 20 of our final average.

So as you can see, I was pretty banged up that half of the year, hopefully the next half will be much more smooth.

Another reason I have updated this story for so long, is because I keep on getting new ideas, and I had to write them down, which in turn formed new stories. (I haven't posted them yet…I'm gonna wait until I basically have a story line for every one of them…then I'll post them.) I tried to combine them into this fanfic, but it didn't working very well. And plus the fact I'm a bit stumped by where this fanfic is going. I have no idea how I'm going to end this, so suggestions are welcome!

**---**

**NEWZ:**

For those who still want to know the site please continue on emailing me your email address, or rather yet…just check out my profile. It's my **homepage.**

I wrote a few more songs that might or might not go with this story. I'll update it on **Sweet Song,** so you can have a look.

**---**

**CLUES:**

Why did I make Serena forgive the scouts so easily?Because I wanted to show that she has a big heart, and will forgive people easily.

Is this a Serena/Darien story? Yes, it is. I know it doesn't look like it, but it is.

I think you guys had enough of my rumblings now…so on with the reason why you are really here…and no, you cannot have a piece of my birthday cake. ::stucks my tongue out and blew raspberries:: the cake is all mine! Mwhahahahahaha!

(A/N sry to interrupt you again, but know that this story has not been edited…so, bear it with me, and whoever wants to help me edit it, please leave a review!)

* * *

" Are you sure, are you ready for this?" Asked a concerned Diane. 

"Of course," answered Serena, " I'm as ready as I'll every be."

Smirking, Violet said, " You go girl! Show that Rei bitch what you are made of!"

"Yea! Show her who you really are!" Said Rose.

"Thank you guys so much!" Said Serena, smiling, with tears in her eyes." I don't think I would have the courage to do this, if it weren't for you guys."

Silently Serena prayed, _Goddess Selene please watch over me. Please let me win. Please let me beat Rei._

With that said, the girls had a group hug.

Then, they heard the announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome! Welcome to the contest of Miss Rei against the Angel of All, Miss Angelina DeVine, lead singer of Lustful!"

And…the crowd went wild!

Chants of "Angelina" echoed throughout the stadium.

After awhile, the crowd finally quieted down, so the announcer continued, "Well…seems to me that everyone is eager to see both young beautiful ladies competing as much as I do. So, without farther delays, please welcome…Miss Rei Hino!"

The crowds clapped politely, and some even whistled.

Entering from the left side of the stage, Rei, wearing a revealing, blood red dress with a low neckline…let me rehearse that. A _very, very_ low neckline, which exposed much of her cleavage, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The dress cascaded down to the floor in waves of orange flames, and the sleeves trailing down to her ankle. Her hair was shimmering with glitter, and flowed down her back. All in all, she looked like a princess from hell.

After the crowds finished admiring Rei's beauty. The announcer shouted, "Now, please give it up for the one you've all been waiting for…Miss Angelina DeVine!"

Catcalls, whistles, scream, and shouts can all be heard in every corner of the stadium. The entire audience rose up as one, welcoming their Queen of Music.

Smiling warmly, Serena entered the right side of the stage in her silvery shear gown, that hugged her every curve, and emphasized her long smooth legs. The gown is made of pure silk, accessorized with wavy gold trims, and soft, pink ribbons intertwined around her breast line and her sleeves' edge.

Whenever she moves, the gown moved with her as one. The sheer layers of silk swirled in delight, the stage light reflecting the glow of her golden tiara, and her silvery blond hair cascaded down her bare back in waterfalls of curls and tangled with light pink ribbons.

Everything about Serena gave one a feeling of elegance, royal, and poised. She was everything a princess should be, and everything a girl want to be.

Her pink glossy lips widened into a grin, when Serena spotted her family sitting in the crowd. Flashing everyone a confident grin, and waving her hands in hello, she sat down on a chair next to Rei.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Now we have seen both of their beauty, it's time to hear their talent! Don't you all agree with me?" The announcer shouted into the microphone. 

Waves of screams of yes thundered the crowded stadium.

"Then let's not wait any longer! Through flipping a coin, we have already decided that Miss Rei will go first. Then Miss Angelina will follow, and then back to Miss Rei, and so on. Miss Rei and Miss Angelina will both sing three songs. The first song has to be a popular one that we already know, and cannot be composed by her. The second one has to be one that they each had picked for the other. And the last one needs to be a song, composed by her, and it needs to be a brand new song. One nobody has heard before! So let's welcome Miss Rei, and wish her good luck!"

_Cause she is going to need it._ Thought Serena, as she watched the crowd go wild for Rei, and then finally quieting down to let her give her speech, and then sing.

_You better watch out, Rei. I'm serious. I'm not a naïve, crybaby teenager, anymore. I'm all grown up, and know what the world is like out there. You better give your best shot here, because I'm not going to go easy on you any longer! Today is the day that you are going to be humiliated, like I was. You are going to be beaten, like I was, and guess what? I'm going to enjoy every single little bit of it! I'm going to let you see what I had to go through, feel the pain I had to endure, and hear the crowd laughing at you, like you did to me. Today is the day you are going to pay! ……_

With a smirk on her face, Serena continued to listen to Rei's speech.

"… So I hope you all will vote for me. Singing had always been my hobby. It's my life. And I don't what I'll do if I ever lose it. Please don't take it away from me, help me win this contest. Now on with my first song, Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne. I'm going to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Darien. "

The crowd went wild again, wondering what Miss Rei has in store for them. The spotlights flew to Darien's face, where he was grinning at Rei, who on the stage was blowing him kisses.

_Ugh!_ Though Serena. Just seeing them together made her sick.

* * *

Softly, music flowed in to the crowded room, and everyone went quiet. 

Then Rei's voice broke through the silence.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
_

_He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

At that point, Rei walked right next to Serena and sang in her face.

_He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well._

And all of her friends  
stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

After glaring at her, long and hard, Rei walked down the stage and went to Darien.

_He was a sk8er boy she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
_

_Five years from now_

_She sits at home_

_Feeding the baby she's all alone.  
_

_She turns on TV_

_And guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boy rocking up MTV.  
_

_She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show.  
_

_She tags along,_

_Stands in the crowd._

_Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
_

Again, Rei looked pointedly at Serena, which by now caused confused murmurs to travel through the crowd. Everyone was wondering what's going on between the two singers.

_He was an sk8er boy she said see ya later boy._

_He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slamming on his guitar_

_to show pretty face what he's worth.  
_

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see…_

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside.  
_

Rei then boldly sat on Darien's lap, and Darien intertwined his arms around her slim waist. Leaning back, she softly sang:

_He's just a boy,_

_And I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
_

_We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
_

_I met the sk8er boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
_

_I met the sk8er boy I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know._

The music then ended, with Rei and Darien sharing a passionate kiss.

The crowd again went wild, and Rei and Darien both smirked against each other's lips.

Serena feels like she's about to throw up, but she put on a brave face, and smiled a huge fake smile at Rei, when she finally finished making out with Darien.

* * *

Smiling at the crowd, especially her family, and the gang of girls, Serena started her speech. 

"Hello, everyone. I know that all of you were probably amazed by Rei's singing as I was. However I'm sorry to inform you, but now it's time for you to hear me sing. I know that doesn't sound like fun, but please bear it with me. To those who still don't know my real name, it's Serena Tsukino. But you can still call me Angelina. Tokyo is my hometown. I grew up here, and lived here most of my life. I have two wonderful parents and a devastatingly handsome brother! Hehehe…you can see him blushing in the back, over there. Anyways, that's enough about my background, and let's get on with my songs, shall we?"

The crowds roared with approval, after turning their heads from Shingo's beet red face.

Smiling happily, Serena continued, "the first song I'm going to sing is Break away, by Kelly Clarkson. It sort related to me as to how I started my career."

Again, the stadium went as quiet as a mouse.

And slowly a sweet voice drifted through, followed by flowing music.

_Da, da, da, da, da..  
Da, da, da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da... _

Da, da, da, da, da.  
Da, da, da, da, da.  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da ...

Serena started walking off the stage with the spotlight glowing around her.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray  
(I would pray)  
I could breakaway._

Slowly, while singing, she made her way up to her family.

_I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
Make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I wont forget all the ones that I love  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway.

Softly, she added a part of her own to the song. While the music got softer, Serena took the chance and said softly in to the microphone, "Mom, dad, and Shingo. Me going away had nothing to do with you. I just needed a little change, that's all. I hope you guys would all forgive me."

And the crowd went aww, while Rei's eyes threw dagger at Serena.

_Da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da  
Da, da, da, da, da, da ...  
_

The music continued, as Serena moved back up to the stage.

_  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleeping under palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Getting on a fast train  
Travel on an airplane  
Far away  
And breakaway _

I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
Make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I wont forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Standing in the middle of the stage, Serena sang her heart out.

_  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging on the run down doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away!_

_Breakaway!  
I spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though its not easy to tell you good bye  
Gotta, take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I wont forget the place I come from  
I gotta

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
and breakaway _

Breakaway  
Breakaway.

Softly the music faded out, and Serena smiled as the entire stadium echoed with applause and shouts of approval.

The only two people who weren't clapping were Rei and Darien, even though Darien did have to admit that Serena was pretty good.

* * *

Grabbing the microphone away from Serena, Rei went up to the stage again, and smiled lightly. 

"Well, Serena certainly lived up to her title. She is a very good singer, but now let's what her imagination brings, shall we?"

Still plastering the fake bright smile on her lips, Rei asked Serena, "Now it's the second round, and I'm suppose to sing a song you've picked for me. So, what is it?"

Smirking at Rei, Serena replied, " I have chosen Shadow, by Ashlee Simpson."

"Perfect," Said Rei. "That song will just describe how I feel."

And she started singing.

_I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door  
_

Rei sang melodically, while holding out her hands to Serena. Now the crowd was really puzzled. What's going on?

_  
Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
_

_Living in the shadow  
of someone else's dream  
trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me  
_

_Living in a nightmare  
a never-ending sleep  
but now that I am wide-awake  
_

_My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me  
_

Rei turned back to face the crowd, and continued to sing the song, while moving her body, dramatically.

_All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity_

_So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry-  
_

Rei then gestured up to the sky, the heaven, while her parents rest.

_  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past in the past _

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
I can finally be  
Don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day

Smiling happily, Rei sat down, while handing the microphone to Serena.

* * *

Clapping along with the rest of the audience, Serena said, "Well…that was quite a performance, Rei. It was great! Now please tell me what song am I going to sing next?" 

Rei smirked, " I picked What dreams are made of, by Hilary Duff."

"Very well," Said Serena, "I dedicated this to Mina, Ami, and Lita!"

The stage dimmed again, the ceiling now shimmered with lights, pretending to be stars. And Serena begins to sing, while jumping up and down.

_Hey now  
Hey now _

Hey now  
Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart I know what this is

While still singing, Serena moved down to where Ami, Mina, and Lita were seated.

_  
Hey now  
Hey now  
_

_This is what dreams are made of  
_

_Hey now  
Hey now  
_

_This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
_

Squeezing herself between the girls, Serena hugged them, and continued singing. Happily, the girls giggled, while Serena pointed up to the ceiling.

Meanwhile Darien was gazing at Serena in awe. He couldn't believe even at such an age, she was still like a child, so bubbly, and cute. So naïve, and innocent. He could just picture her cuddling a white, fluffy bunny. Never had he realize how sweet Serena was, and how beautiful she was right now, gazing at the ceiling, while she sang. Her cerulean eyes were filled with joy and happiness, while the white gown made her look like the Moon Princess she was.

The song continued on, while Darien was lost in his thought, unaware of Rei's piercing gaze.

_  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me _

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky  
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see u smile and I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's Technicolor

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now

_This is what dreams  
this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of  
this is what dreams are made of_

With the crowd applauding in the background, the girls shared one last hug, before Serena moved back up to the stage.

* * *

"Well, that was fantastic Miss Angelina," came the announcer's booming voice. "Now it's down to the final round. This round is where both ladies will sing a song written by themselves, and a song which no one has heard of before." 

The noise level increased 100 times, as the crowd all stood up and encouraged both girls to sing.

Rei gave a wave at everyone, and said, "This is my last, and most treasured song. It will be dedicated to everyone. Please live your life the way you wanted, and please fight for what you want!"

Then she sat down on her piano and started to play the melody to match the song.

(A/N I wrote this song, about 5 minutes before I got to this part of the chapter. Hope you like it!)

_Smile!_

_The sun shines down on you!_

_Laugh!_

_The wind dances in your hair!_

_Forget about the worries,_

_And clear your clouded mind._

_Open up your big wide heart,_

_And search inside to see what you find!_

The big screen behind Rei started showing images of children dancing, people laughing, families enjoying a picnic.

The atmosphere of the room kind of glowed with the thought of the happiness.

_Everyday is a whole new day,_

_It's when another adventure begin._

_Know that everything is okay,_

_You won't make the same mistake again!_

_Live like you've never lived before!_

_Loosen up, there's nothing to fear,_

_Just enjoy you life without a care._

_Do what you want,_

_Forget the taunt._

_Live like you've never lived before!_

_Curl you hair up frizzy!_

_And dance like you are crazy!_

_Break the rules!_

_Act like fools!_

_Live like you've never lived before!_

Suddenly giggles filled the room. A bunch of toddlers, and little kids were being lead up to the stage, and jumped around Rei, as she continued to sing.

_It's a wonderful world_

_Waiting out there._

_So dry up you tears,_

_And you can see clear!_

_Free your soul!_

_And fly in your wing!_

_Reaching up to your goal,_

_And let your heart sing!_

_Everyday is a whole new day,_

_It's when another adventure begin._

_Know that everything is okay,_

_You won't make the same mistake again!_

_Live like you've never lived before!_

_Loosen up, there's nothing to fear,_

_Just enjoy you life without a care._

_Do what you want,_

_Forget the taunt._

_Live like you've never lived before!_

Bending down, Rei gently picked up a child, and played with her hair, while continued to sing, and playing the piano with the other hand.

_Curl you hair up frizzy!_

_And dance like you are crazy!_

_Break the rules!_

_Act like fools!_

_Live like you've never lived before!_

_Da la lala lalalala_

_Da la lalala_

_Da la lala lalalala_

_Da la lalala_

_Smile!_

_The sun shines down on you._

_Laugh!_

_The wind dances in your hair!_

_Live like you've never lived before!_

And the song ended. All the little kids were lead down the stage. With one last wave, Rei sat down.

* * *

"That was another awesome performance!" Said Serena, into the microphone. "It was also inspiring. I was sitting there over in that seat, and I thought, Rei was right. We shouldn't be afraid. We should let our feelings out, and be happy. And that's why I decided to change my song at the last minute. This song I'm about to sing is from my heart. I just made it up. So of course no one has heard of it before, not even me." 

The crowd gasped in shock, and murmurs spread out.

On the back stage, the girls wondered, _what is Serena doing?_

But Serena ignored everyone, "Since this is a brand new song, my band will not be able to play with me, therefore I'll just have to play for it myself. I'm going to warn you, this song contains lyric that I don't think is appropriate for little children, so you might want to lead them to the play room that is set up in the next door."

After another agonizing 30 minutes, the little children were all gone, but not with out a little whining on their part. And Serena continued, " Like I said, this song is from my heart. It expresses how I feel about my past, my life, and…betrayal. You all know I ran away from home, and now you will know why. This song expresses words from the deepest corner of my heart. And I thank Rei very much for giving me the inspiration and courage to make and sing this song. Its title is…Pay back's a Bitch!"(A/N I just got this song, out. I still have to edit it. But please just bear with me for now.))

The stadium got dark again, but unlike before, this time, you can't even see you hands in front of your eyes!

Then all of a sudden, the spotlight shined on Serena, who is holding an electric guitar.

Serena's fingered moved, and…

The guitar's sound vibrated off the walls.

_Watch out!_

_Wacha looking at?_

_Chill out!_

_Are ya a scardy cat?_

_Pay back's a bitch!_

_Face up bitch!_

_It's time for you to pay!_

_I'm gonna make you regret_

_All the things you had to say_

_To meeeeeeee! Yeah!_

_Shut up!_

_I've heard enough of your lies!_

_It hurts so bad!_

_To think you would've just left me there_

_In the cold, dark night to die!_

_Well, it's time me to return the favor,_

_Payback's a bitch!_

_And to think I though you were my best bud_

_Now I realize how stupid I was_

_It's time for me to clean away the mud_

_And stop my crying for you cause._

_It won't happen again!_

Fire sprout from the corners of the room, and shocked gasp followed.

The spotlight disappeared, and everyone got quiet again.

It's all dark again, when all of a sudden…

_Watch out!_

_Wacha looking at?_

_Chill out!_

_Are ya a scardy cat?_

Serena appeared right in front of Darien, who looked like he had seen a ghost.

_How can you cheat_

_With my ex-boyfriend to be!_

_I had to flea_

_From what my eyes had to see!  
_

_I would've trusted you with my very won life a few days ago!_

_I don't understand how you can sink so low!_

_Pay back's a bitch!_

Fire sprouted out again, and lightning like light flew across the stage, lighting up the stadium for a second.

_How can you come to my face?_

_And taint me with your dirty grace!_

_Just pack up your stupid suitcase_

_Cause you've lost the race!_

_Go back to your stinky rat hole!_

_Take away you heart that's as black as coal._

_Just leave now and don't ever come back_

_You better start moving or I'll help you pack!_

_Get your big fat ass out the door!_

Darkness engulfed the crowd yet again. This time everyone waited patiently to see where Serena would appear again…

_Watch out!_

_Wacha looking at?_

_Chill out!_

_Are ya a scardy cat?_

_How can you cheat_

_With my ex-boyfriend to be!_

_I had to flea_

_From what my eyes had to see!  
_

Serena appeared on stage again, right in front of Rei.

She has tipped over Rei's chair and was standing face to face with her, while shouting into her microphone.

_I would've trusted you with my very won life a few days ago!_

_I don't understand how you can sink so low!_

_How could you hook up with Darien knowing it would break me heart?_

_Hope you are happy cuz the world knows your dirty little part!_

_How can you just go around and pretend everything is okay?_

_Do you feel good about what you did, Rei?_

This time the crowd all gasped as one. Rei's secret was out.

And everyone was disgusted with the news.

_How could you, bitch!_

_What did I tell ya_

_Pay back's a bitch_

_There's only so much a girl can take_

_So take your lies back to your ditch!_

Fire sprouted again, and gunshots can be heard in the background, while lights flew in every direction blinding everyone.

_Watch out!_

_Wacha looking at?_

_Chill out!_

_Are ya a scardy cat?_

_How can you cheat_

_With my ex-boyfriend to be!_

_I had to flea_

_From what my eyes had to see!  
_

_I would've trusted you with my very won life a few days ago!_

_I don't understand how you can sink so low!_

_Pay back's a bitch!_

_Pay back is a bitch!!!_

_Right in ya face!_

………

* * *

So, 

What do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! 26 pages!!! So hopefully, it will make up for the lost time...ne? I was gonna cut this into 2 chapters, but I decided not too in the end.

Well…my hands are tired from typing and rushing to finish this.

This story still has a bit to go, but as you can see, Darien is starting to like Serena again, and yes don't worry he will pay.

Anywayz, I'll probably be busy for the next half of the year, so I'll make a deal with you.

If I get over 300 reviews for this chapter (which I'm sure I won't), I will finish the next chapter and posted it during spring break. (See? I know what I'm doing. ))

And if I don't get over 300 reviews…well…you guys will probably have to wait until summer vacation.

I'm sorry if I sound really mean. Believe me, I want the next chapter out ever more than you do. But I'm just too busy to write it; besides, I'm sorta outta idea right now. I just don't really have that much time to write stories. But the more review I get, the more enthusiasm I'll have to finish the story!

Here is a hint for the next chapter, because more than likely you won't be seeing it anytime soon.

**---**

**HINT:**

**Serena and Rei will have a lively debate. All their feelings will be out in the open, the world will finally know how those two feels about everything. And with the two strongest sailor scouts so distracted, and emotionally drain…who wouldn't think that it would be the best time to engage an attack? **

**(LOL, I'm not giving out any more information. ::sticks my tongue out:: Hopefully this will give you the courage to review, and the patience to wait for the next chapter! Mwhahahahaha!!!)**

Besides, like I said, I sorta started a few new stories, so I have to distribute my ideas evenly.

Well…I'm off to my birthday party, so see you next time!

Also checkout my other stories, and my sailor moon site! (It's my homepage!)

Luv always!

Princess Of Star

**

* * *

**

**THANKS: **(I've put the review's in alphabetical order, so it would be easier for you to find your screen name!)

First of all, I wanna thank all of you for waiting so patiently for my story.

….: I really have no idea who you are, but thx for the…scolding? I have no idea what you meant by my grammar. I take it that you don't like it. Well…do you want to edit for me? I know I shouldn't be asking for more reviews that way, but I was in a bad mood. I was about to give up the story, so you have to give me some kind of encouragement. Oh, Canada was cool, literally. LOL. I had fun.

Alexis De Silva: LOL. Great French! LOL. You vote will be counted.

Allison: Thx for the great review!

Allison: I'm not sure if you are the same Allison as above, but um…thx? I know I have a lot of reviews, but still. It could be better don't you think? Always reach for the best…right?

AngelicDevil28: thx for the review! But the vote is your choice!

Ania: aww, that's really sweet of you! Well, I've updated, and you can tell your friends that too. Hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long! Please continue to read my story! Hope you and your friends enjoy the site! Your idea was good, but I'm thinking of doing that after the contest.

Anonymous: sorry, I don't know your name. Maybe because you wanted to hide your identity, or maybe you are in such a hurry to review me, you forgot to post your name. Or maybe you think that I might be mad at you, so you didn't put your name. I think I prefer the second one. LOL. Um…thx for the review. I understand you don't like this fanfic very much, but may I ask why? Should I add something to it? Please tell me! And I know there are more stories that are better than mine. Heck, I'm even surprised I got this many reviews!

Archangel Rhapsody: thx for the review!

A source: thx for adding my fan fiction to your fav. List!

a-unique-rose: thx for the idea, but there are already too many fanfics like that, and I don't wanna mine to be just like that. Thx for the review though.

Babe-galanime: yes, Serena and Darien will be together in the end.

Beebeekee: Thx a bunch for the review! Aww! I'm glad my story is so emotional, but please stop crying, I'll feel bad.

Bianca Knight: LOL. Thx for the review! Yes, it is Darien/Serena pairing. I know it doesn't look like it, but it will.

Black Lion: thx for the review!

Black wolf girl: Thx for the review! Your vote has been counted!

Bradybunch4529: you vote has been counted! I know, I'm glad that Serena is so brave too.

Cassandra: Thx for the compliment, I liked the songs too. They are actually part of the reason why I started this fanfic! Sorry to keep you waiting!

CatWomen88: Thx for the compliment! You vote has been counted!

Chelsea: yes, Rei will be humiliated, I think this chapter just proved it, but I don't know if there will be anything worse for her.

Cherryblows01: LOL. Thx for the compliment. You vote has been counted.

Crystal-starlight: um…thx? I'm not really sure about what you said, because you used a lot of very big words. sweat drops hopefully, you have not forgotten this story yet.

Daffodil: aww! Thx so much! Now you've made me blush! LOL.

Dafodile: I'm not sure if you are the same person as above, but thx. You are very sweet!!!

Darklady-reaper: Thx for reviewing… I would love to read your fanfic, but unfortunately for me, DBZ gets me confused quiet easily, but I'm sure you are a fantastic author!

DarkParis: thx for the review. Sorry to say, but the story will remain a Serena/Darien fanfic. Sorry, but I wouldn't go with any other. )

Deathblade Prime: thx for the review. Overused? Maybe, but I just really wanted the scouts to sound harsh. Thx for waiting! Hope you enjoyed the site!

Deewee: yes, the song was suppose to rhyme.

Devilsfire666: thx for the review! Hope you liked the site!

Devilsheart: your vote has been counted!

Diamond: thx for the review!

Emily Suos: Sorry, but I'm not sure if I understand your review. Would you mind repeat that again?

Emmastarz: thx for the review. I did add you!

Enchanted-Princess: aww, thx! I'm glad I have reviewers like you! You cried? Is that bad or good? It is too emotional? Hope you liked this chapter!

EoAngel: Your vote has been counted! Thx for the review!

Erica6060: I'm really sorry that you didn't enjoy chapter 7. I hope you liked this one better. Your vote has been counted!

EternalStar: LOL! Well…hope you like this chapter! Hopefully, Serena has enough attitudes for you in this chapter. Thx so much for your review! Do you think you can be my beta?

Fallen Dragon: sighs sadly you don't leave me much choice, do you? LOL. Your vote has been counted!

Fantasy-monkey: aww! You are so polite! Thx for the review, and your vote has been counted!

Fiery-Hogosha: LOL! Hope you enjoy the site!

FireFlamezZzZ: LOL. Cool ideas, but unfortunately, I don't know how to 'go from there'. But you can do that yourself.

Fon murasaki-chan: you vote has been counted! Thx for the review!

Friends1004: thx for the review! Your vote has been counted!

Galactic Crystal: Thx for the review! Your vote will be counted!

Greta: LOL. Sorry to inform ya, but I'm a major Darien/Serena fan. But don't worry, Darien will pay for what he did, and he will get better.

GoddessSerenity: thx for the review!

GothShadows-hime: Thx for the review!!! I loved your story too! Btw, have you updated yet?

HOPE: thx for your reviews! You vote has been counted!too bad, but I don't plan on letting Chad into the picture.

Inu-chan: LOL! Thx for the review! Your vote has been counted! Btw, You said you wanna be my friend, but your review is an anonymous one, so I can't add you. If you have a screen name on , please tell me.

JasMiaka: Thx for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Jess: LOL! I'm sure you won't be the only one! Thx for the fantastic review!

Karla: um…thx. I know my fanfic isn't the best, but thx for being so nice about it. Many other reviews I got were really rude. Do you enjoy this fanfic?

Kay-pee16: thx for the compliment, and the review!

Kellybug: LOL. As you can see, I didn't not drop my story. I hate it too, when the Internet won't accept my format. That's what happened to me on asmr, so I gave up on that site.

KoKo Belle: Thx for your ideas! I'll see what I can do! And your vote has been counted!

Koldy: Thx for the review!

Kris: LOL. Loved your review! Don't worry you vote will be counted!

Krista: thx for the review! I did enjoy Canada. It was fun!

Ladybug: thx for the ideas! Sorry to say, but I'm going to stick to Serena/Darien. Luna and Artimes were mean to Serena, but not anymore. And yes, Serena has been training so far, but she hasn't transformed to train, just the basic stuff.

Lady Isis: LOL. You go girl! Your vote has been counted! Thx! I loved your story too!!!

Lady Sage: LOL, I got your point! Thx for the review!

Lauren: thx for the compliment! Even though I don't entirely understand why you like my story so much, but hey, as long as you like it, who am I to complain!

Lil-harry-hobo: thx for the review! Your vote will be counted! Btw, are you a Harry potter fan? If yes, please check out my profile, there are two Harry potter sites you can go to! They are all mine, and I'd like for you to join! Thx for adding me to your fav. List!

Lillie chan: no I'm not 12, I turn 14 today. Do you think my writing is much better in this chapter?

LuckyGurl07: LOL. I'm so glad I updated too!

Magician: thx for the compliment! I know my spelling is terrible, but I'm trying. Every one says that I made Serena forgive the scout a bit too easy, but you see, that's the point. I want people to see what a big heart Serena has, and how she can forgive you easily.

Margie: Aww! I feel so special that you reviewed for me! I hope you liked this chapter!

Moonchik: thx for waiting and the wonderful compliments!!! Your vote has been counted!!!

MoonGirl5657: Thx for the review! Hope you liked the site!

Moonlady: thx for the review, and yes Serena Rei will have a fight. In the next chapter they will have a debate, so that'll be the fight. No, I don't think there will be a physical fight.

Moonlight Flow: Thx for the helps! I know conversations are not like that, but, I do that because, not all the readers are American, so it makes it easier for people from other country to read it. I just wanted to clear up the confusion.

Moonlightrosegoddess: thx so much for the review! And thx for volunteering to be my beta reader! It's a gruesome task! And your vote has been counted! Also, thx for wanting to be my friend!

MoonlightUsa: Thx for volunteering to be my beta! And the awesome review! LOL!

Moon's Rose: Thx for the review! Your vote has been counted! Sorry I wasn't able to update every week. Please forgive me!

Ms. Sakura Moon: LOL. Thx for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! Your vote will be counted.

MuwLafllage101: Thx for the review!

Myd05: LOL. Thx for the reminder! And the compliments!

Nada: you said it yourself; nothing ruins a good story with a pathetic author. Then let me ask you, how can a pathetic author write a good story? It's impossible! I'm sorry if I made you mad, but there is absolutely no point to cuss at me! I know I shouldn't have put an author's note, but then again, how am I suppose to let people know that I won't be posting for awhile??? Should I just leave them in the dark? You said that my story isn't worth your time, then why the hell are you reading it? It really doesn't take much to click the back button! My story has poor characters? Poor plot? And no point? Excuse me? But do I see you writing a story? No! So don't even get started with me! At least I have a story!

Nedz: Thx for the review! LOL!!! And thank you so much for the compliments!!! Your vote has been counted! Hope you liked this chapter!

Nichi-chan: aww, thx so much for the compliments! You made me blush so much, that me cheeks are now permanently red! LOL! Really… I loved your review, and no, I think you are a MUCH better author than I'll ever be!

Nikki95: aww thx! It's compliment like your that keep me going!

Nitengale: thx for the compliments and the review!

Pudding: I'm sorry about the author's note, but I had to do something to inform you guys. I can't just leave you in the dark now…can I?

Pyre: um…sorry? Yes, I do love writing, but if I only write because I want to, then you wouldn't be reading this chapter right now! I probably won't update this for quite awhile! I write this partly because I like writing, and partly because for the enjoyment of others. Well…if no one's reading, then, I wouldn't be posting this. I know I'm not paid for writing this, because if I were, then I'd have to update this a lot sooner! I'm doing this because I like writing, and because I want the people who are reading this to be happy. So I'm actually volunteering to make people happy. (I don't mean to sound obnoxious)

Random: Thx for the review and compliment!

Redroses: thx for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rockfreak2003: thx for the review! Hope you enjoyed the site!

Roxy: thx for the review! Hope you enjoyed the site!

Sailor-MOOn: Your vote has been counted! Well…I made Rei the mean one, because she was the one that always fight with Serena, and the one that always liked Darien. But believe me, I really like Rei. I just don't like her in this story.

Sailor Silver Sky: LOL, sorry, my mistake. I believe I changed it…right? Thx for the review. I know my plot isn't exactly original, but then again, how many stories containing Serena becoming a famous singer? Well…I got my idea off from one of those stories in the first place, but unfortunately, the author never finished her story, so I thought I'd start my own, and try my best to finish it.

Sakura Moon: thx for your review! I'm sorry but I'm strictly into Darien/Serena. )

SeaGal: Your vote has been counted! And I think you just might be on the right thread of where this fanfic will go…)

Sesshoumary: thx for the review! You will see Darien in almost every chapter!

ShadowStar21: Yay! Thx for wanting to be my friend! LOL. The dramatic drum roll… LOL. Hopefully, I haven't kept you waiting for too long.

Silver Moonlight-81: Thx for the review!

Silverpetal: your vote has been counted! LOL. You are just like me. I can't stay mad at Darien for very long either.

Shiraha: LOL, well, I hope you like this chapter! Don't worry, I don't think I'll quit just yet!

S.Schumaker: I'm sorry I made you endure the misery! But the last time I checked, my spelling wasn't that bad, and I had the first chapter edited about 5 times! Could you look again and see? I'm really sorry, but I warned ya my grammars are horrible!

Star: thx for the compliment and reminder! I know that I shouldn't ask for more reviews, but I don't know…I just really want to know who exactly are reading my story, that's all.

Starfairy14s: thx for the review. It moves too fast? I'm sorry; I was just trying to get the story more exciting. I liked my lyrics, too. And the entire point of it was to make it rhyme. LOL, maybe you have a different taste, but I like songs that rhyme. Well…the rebuilding on the moon thing is just a dramatic touch to the story, you know. It shows that she is still the princess, and cares about her old kingdom and stuffs. LOL, btw, I think I got your point. And the way you described Darien…LOL. You vote has been counted!

Slverkaze: thx for the review! I'll see if the next chapter can come out sonner!

Thanos farek Seid: thx for the review, hope you like the site!

ThatsMsDiva2U: You vote has been counted! And thx for the review!

The Spiked Dragon: thx! I did enjoy my trip. Canada was fun! Well…I know you said you wouldn't mind waiting 2 weeks to read the next chapter, but looks like I've made you wait 5 month. Hehe…sorry. You vote has been counted!

Tlm1633: LOL! Your vote has been counted!

Tmiller: I'm so sorry, that I couldn't update every week! So sorry! But hopefully, this long chapter has made it up! Thx for the compliment!

TooSweet4Words: Your vote has been counted! And thx for the review! Glad you liked this story!

Trapped in Icy Flame: Thx for volunteering to be my beta!

Wingless-angel-gt: thx for the review. Well…what do you think of the first sailor moon story that you've ever read? Like it? Hate it? You vote has been counted!


End file.
